For All Eternity
by SkaPyk
Summary: Uranus and Cosmos are the future gaurdians of the universe, but an enemy has come to take it over. Will they survive this war or lose? Will they find love or not know it? LAST CHAPTER IS UP! FINALLY!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Even though I wish I did, I don't so please don't sue, cuz you won't get much out of me. . I'm out of money with all the birthdays coming up and I'm still trying to plan my b-day party with my friends. So if you're gonna sue, you will get a penny, pocket of lint and my sincerity that you did not listen when I said I had nothing.

This story is going to be based in the future when Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are just part of a legend known to man. In the future there are new warriors known as Z Fighters. When a new enemy approaches two ancient warriors reappear, but who are these mysterious fighters? What is their power limits? And where did they come from? Will love strike these two ancient warriors? Or will they know no love? Well here is where this story begins.

**Prologue**

In the year 2093, Sailor Moon now known as Neo-Queen Serenity was ruling over Crystal Tokyo with her husband, Neo-King Endymion and their daughter Neo-Princess Rini. Unbeknownst to the royal family Serena was the Goddess Selena, the only immortal soul in the universe. Her mother once carried the essence of the legendary goddess, but now she carried it and it shown brightly in her spirit, choosing her to be the next true goddess. She was going to be turned into Sailor Cosmos in a few days, according to the elder Luna and her husband Elder Artemis and daughter Diana. In a few days she would become a silver haired, violet eyed goddess. Her odango styled hair would no longer be in the style of small balls but into small hearts. Her scout color will no longer be blue and magenta, but her new colors are of the rainbow representing her guardian friends. She will be taller than her normal height with long slender legs and round breasts. She will surpass all beauty seen on earth.

When she is transformed into Sailor Cosmos, guardian of Earth and the Universe, only one other will be chosen to live for eternity with her. A goddess with strength and love so strong she will sacrifice her life for Serenity even if it was truly unneeded. One person with the heart of pure gold, love and joy like no other, one person to stand and fight with Sailor Cosmos will be at her side for the rest of Time.

Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time and Space, gave up her post to stand guard once again over Serenity and the royal family. She gave her Time staff to the god Hermes, messenger to the other gods. He was chosen by Zeus to watch over the Time Gate and he had proven himself worthy of such a job. Pluto had walked up to Zeus himself and placed the staff at his feet asking him to allow her to leave her post and guard her one true Queen. Zeus had granted her wish and allowed Hermes to be the next guardian of Time and Space.

Sailor Saturn had taken guardianship over Princess Rini who also continued to be her best friend. Saturn was granted this place by the god Hades, god of the Dead. Hades was surprisingly happy to give her this job and life; for Saturn was truly Hades' daughter. He had made her promise to take care of and watch over the young princess and Saturn joyfully gave her father her word.

Sailor Neptune and Mercury, daughters of Poseidon, also asked for the guardianship of the royal family and were granted their wish immediately. Thanking their father they went to the Crystal Palace and took their true post over their friends and their new home.

Sailor Uranus was a totally different story from the rest of the scouts not including Venus. She was more in Sailor Moon's place. She was the reincarnated god Chronos, Father of ALL gods and Goddesses. Sailor Uranus, unable to ask any god for her rightful place next to her best friend, Serenity, she moved over to the Crystal Palace and took it willingly.

Sailor Jupiter, Zeus's daughter, was given her place next to her friend's by fate. Zeus granted her wish to be with her friends until the end; so she went to the palace to take her place.

Sailor Mars, daughter of Ares; god of war, revealed their future to her and only her. They were destined to die while Sailor Moon lived in loneliness. Mars asked her father why she must live through such torture, so he told her that she was the only one with a cursed immortal soul. Uranus was going to be the chosen one by fate because she was the only one with the soul of the sun god Apollo and Chronos. Since Selena was Apollo's sister, Uranus also had an immortal soul; granting her the power to watch over their Queen.

Sailor Venus, the daughter to the goddess, Aphrodite; gave her the job as well. She wished to watch over her friend and her family. Venus then showed herself in rejoicing with everyone for their reunion of not seeing each other in nearly a millennia. She took her post as well and kept watch over the royal family with her friends.


	2. In the Moon Gardens

Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had to go to a few early birthday parties that were being held for me cuz of my sweet 16. I'm not 16 yet but I will be July 26th. Like I said early birthday parties and that's why I haven't been able to post them, I've been too exhausted to do anything. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Oh and btw this is a Haruka/Serenity story, even if Apollo and Selena were siblings. Just consider it to be like the Japanese version of Haruka and Michiru. I don't want you to be confused so I thought I'd tell ya.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Though some people can wish.

Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated, this is my first time actually posting my stories on line to allow someone else to read, so it would be nice. Thanks again.

**In the Moon Garden**

Serenity walked down the large marble stairs that led down to the ground floor of the palace. She was headed down to the Moon gardens for a ceremony that would turn her into Sailor Cosmos. She past the moon maidens and crystal water sprites. The Crystal Water Sprites were tiny fairies that danced in the inner palace fountains. She continued to walk and headed for the great glass doors where she would find the Moon Garden; her favorite place to sit and relax from her duties of the Queen. She would also be out there when she watched her daughter play with her father in the afternoons.

Serenity walked to the doors and two guards pushed them open for her and she walked through. The Moon garden was filled with two different flowers; White Orchids and Red Roses; the two most cherished flowers on the Moon. She walked down a path that led to the center of the Moon garden, where she would meet her friends for the ceremony. Elder Luna, once known as Sailor Moon's guardian in cat form was performing all the necessary things to allow her to become Sailor Cosmos, Guardian of the earth and the Universe.

She was already told about her being the legendary Moon goddess and her being one of the two immortal souls to live for eternity protecting whatever needed to be protected. She promised to take this burden and fill it to the best of her abilities. Though she wondered how the first goddess of the moon died, she soon found out the answer from her friend Mars. The gods could only be killed by their own hand, and some of the gods did just that thinking of themselves to old to live any longer than necessary.

Serenity walked into the circle of her friends who were lined all around her; she knew that now was the time the ceremony was to begin. She knelt down in front of Elder Luna who was standing in the center of the circle and bent her head down. Luna sprinkled Rose petals over Serenity's knelt form. Serenity's eyes were closed but she could still smell the beautiful sent of the roses and she inhaled them deeply. Luna made two full circles around Serenity and then stopped once again in front of her. Taking Serenity's face into her right hand she raised the young Queen slowly to her feet. Serenity opened her eyes and stood straight up waiting for the next part to come.

Venus was the first to go up to Serenity and kiss her on the left cheek. Venus then placed her pointer finger on Serenity's forehead and closed here eyes. Sending her power to Serenity; she could feel her powers leave her forever. Venus removed her finger and smiled at her friend. She then kissed her again on the same cheek.

Mercury was the second to go up and she had followed Venus's routine. Then Mars, Mini Moon and Jupiter had gone leaving the outer scouts except Uranus who had a different role in the ceremony. Neptune walked up to her Queen and followed the same routine only kissing her on her right cheek. She was then followed by Pluto and Saturn; each taking their turn gracefully. All the sailor scouts were not in their normal uniforms but in their Goddess outfits.

Uranus went last and stood in front of Serenity, she held out her hand and Serenity took it. They raised their hands in a high five position and closed their eyes. Within seconds both were glowing numerous colors, hair and dresses blowing by an unknown wind. Within those seconds it was over; Uranus and Serenity had taken their place among the gods once more. They opened their eyes and Uranus kissed Serenity on both cheeks and then returned to her place in the circle.

A tear slipped down Serenity's cheek; she let it drop to the green grass in the Moon garden. Luna walked over to Serenity once again and did the routine as the sailors did. Finally backing away she threw more rose petals over her head and Serenity felt a new power surge through her body; grasping it in her heart she took control of it. Uranus felt the same power and did as Serenity did, grasping it with in her own heart.


	3. Deaths in the Crystal Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

I thank everyone for the reviews that I have so far, they are really and greatly appreciated. I'm actually writing a book with my cousin and maybe I could post it on a site see how people like that, since I'm receiving great reviews for this story, maybe people will like our book. Lol. Just a thought. Well enjoy this chapter, it is a bit sad, but it all fits.

**Deaths in the Crystal Palace**

That night after everyone had went to sleep, Serenity climbed out of her bed softly, trying hard not to disturb her sleeping husband; she quickly got on her silk robe and left the royal bedroom. She walked down halls and corridors leading to the library of which she liked to visit when on her own. She walked in but to her shock Mercury and Neptune were inside reading their chosen books. They looked up at her in disbelief that she would ever come to the library; though it shouldn't have been much shock since she has grown out of her crybaby, ditzy, non-study, whiney, sleepy, piggy old self. She had grown up to be a smart, talented, loving Queen. She was truly not a child anymore; though the outer scouts believed it just to be an act since before all the major stuff happened she really wanted just to be normal.

"Serenity you shouldn't be out of bed." said Mercury setting down her book and getting up; she moved toward Serenity. Neptune did the same. "You are supposed to be sleeping to regain your energy from today." Mercury took her by her shoulders and turned her around and Neptune put an arm around her waist to lead the young Queen. Serenity knew not argue with them so she sighed and let them do so.

As they moved past Venus's room they heard hushed voices coming from inside. The three peered in and noticed a maid patting the guardian's forehead with a wet clothe. She saw the Queen enter and she stood up straight. Serenity quickly moved towards her bed stricken friend and placed her hand in hers.

"My Queen, Guardian's Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Pluto are all dying; they'll be gone by no later than midnight. I'm sorry your highness, but this is part of the ceremony." The maid spoke softly and her voice was shaky. Serenity dismissed her and Mercury and Neptune entered the room. They walked over to the bed and sat beside her. Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she realized soon all her friends would be gone including the two who were sitting here with her and Venus. She held onto Venus's hand for the longest time, but still not letting the tears come out.

Then she removed her hand from Venus's and bent over her and kissed her on her forehead. "I must leave you my friend, I have to say good bye to the others. I will wish them love to them from you." Venus then responded.

"Please do not cry Serena, you were always there for me and I am now there for you. I gave you my power and love and so please use it well."

"I will Mina, I promise." No later had she let those words come out did she see her friend take her last breath. She slowly walked out and headed for Mars's room. She reached it and opened the door. She walked in and quickly moved to her friend's side. She was too late though, Mars had taken her pass, but she had left her a little note that lay on her chest.

Dear Serena,

As I am probably gone already if you are reading this, I want you to know I will always love you. So please do not cry over me. You are my best friend so let me be yours. I love you meat ball head.

Love your friend and Guardian,

Hot head Raye

Serenity let the letter slip from her hand and onto the floor; she prayed to the gods to take care of her fallen friend. She got up and turned around, she leapt back in fright as she found King Endymion standing there giving her a sad look. She jumped into his arms and cried, she had just lost her best friend and she was scared. He then spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"Jupiter is gone as well. Pluto though still hangs on. She wishes to see you at once. Please come with me I'll take you to her." Endymion wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through countless hallways until they finally reached Pluto's darkened room. Serenity walked in and hurried over to the silk green bed where here friend lay breathing slowly. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Pluto's hand in hers, kissing it gently and then set it in her lap.

"My Queen, my friend, It is time you learned something of your future." Serenity nodded telling the dying guardian she was listening. "You and Amera will be going into an eternal sleep until once again Earth needs its protectors. Cough you two will then receive new powers and new scout uniforms. You will meet new warriors down on Earth but they do not reach your power except two. Gohan and Trunks, but their power is only a bit weaker than yours. You do not need to search them out they will find their way to you. A new enemy will come and try to destroy the Earth. Till then my Queen take care. Cough I love you." With that said Pluto gave up and sighed closing her eyes, never to have them open again.

Serenity bent down and kissed her forehead. She felt a tear escaping her eye and slide down her cheek. She whipped it away before anyone could see. Now there was only Rini, Endymion, Neptune, Saturn and Mercury left to die. Uranus was her life partner. Uranus would never leave her side for an instant, she would protect her until the end of time, but that would never come unless she killed herself or while in battle was force to stab herself by her own hand.

Endymion walked over to Serenity and sat down. Then he pulled her onto his lap and held her. He could hear the shoes of Saturn, Mercury, Neptune and Uranus rushing down the hall to Pluto's room. Serenity was shaking and she felt cold. She had lost four friends in one night. She never thought that was possible except in the battles against Queen Beryl and Chaos. She closed her eyes and let the tears come; she didn't care anymore. She wanted to be with them; she loved them with all her heart.

Saturn was the first to walk in, then Uranus, Mercury and Neptune. They slowed to a stop and looked at Pluto and then to their Queen. Saturn walked over to Serenity and Endymion laid her back a bit. Saturn placed her hands on the sides of Serenity's face. Her hands glowed purple and soon Serenity's tears faded away and she stopped shaking. Saturn removed her hands from her Serenity and stood straight up. Healing was a power but it was inside of her, though with her Sailor scout power stripped from her body she wasn't able to cure Serenity fully.

Saturn collapsed to the ground but Uranus caught her. She laid her down on the other side of Pluto and covered her up. While curing Serenity, Saturn used the rest of her strength and she wasn't able to get it back. Uranus knew this and also knew that she was dead as well. She wasn't going to wake up anymore.

Serenity was asleep in King Endymion's arms, so he carried her out of the room and into theirs where he put her into bed. Rini came in slowly and crawled into bed with her mother; she soon fell asleep with her. Endymion kissed them both on the cheeks and left to take care of their passed friends. Rini moved closer to her mother for more comfort and sadly cried over her best friend's death including her second mother's, Pluto.


	4. Loss of the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, but I do own the plot, so please do not take it.

Loss of the Family

Serenity rose in the sunlight. She woke to find Rini sleeping in her arms, but when she picked her up to move her into a better position her head rolled to the side and she didn't make a sound. Serenity set her down and grabbed her by the shoulders and began to gently shake her awake only she didn't make a move a muscle. She was gone and Serenity knew it. She screamed and everyone in the Crystal Palace that was sleeping was now awake.

Mercury and Neptune were the first to reach her. Thinking she was in trouble they ran fast like the wind. The two entered the room to find Serenity holding her dead daughters body, crying in a jet of streams. This was worse than what they say her crying back on Earth; only these leaked from her eyes and went down her cheeks, slowly moving down her neck then two her chest soaking the top of her dress. Neptune then went to her side and took Rini's body from her arms and with Serenity in her state of shock she didn't even realize her daughter was away from her. Neptune then took the crying Queen in her arms and began to rock her softly singing the 'Song of the Seas'.

Uranus ran in and stopped quickly; she looked at the Queen and Neptune but she had missed Rini's small form on the bed. She walked over to Mercury who was crying softly.

"What is wrong here? What has happened?" asked Uranus urgently. Mercury could only answer one word. Rini. Uranus turned back to the bed and finally saw Rini's body. Uranus walked over to Neptune who was still singing the 'Song of the Seas' to Serenity and looked into Neptune's eyes and she understood. Uranus picked up Serenity in her arms and let Neptune get up, and then Neptune grabbed Rini's small body and walked out of the room with Mercury right behind her. They were going down to the new graves that were being made.

Uranus held onto Serenity safely; in her arms. Serenity clung to Uranus and cried hard. She had lost most of her friends and now she lost her daughter. Who was going to be next? Uranus sat down on the bed and let Serenity lay her head on her chest. Serenity's hair was matted with sweat and her clothes were sticking to her. Uranus looked down at her crying friend and Queen, she felt so terrible for her and for herself. She was going to lose Neptune soon but it wouldn't strike her hard. In their quest for the Pure Hearts, Uranus and Neptune would have given up their lives to get each of the Crystals. If one died the other would go on with out sorrow. She remembered when they first met the inner scouts to find the Pure Heart Crystals. It wasn't easy at first not to get along with them but then Uranus began to have a friendship grow between her and Sailor Moon.

Flash back

Then she was willing to lose her partner to save the world. Neptune had also felt the same way. Amera had met a girl named Serena and immediately fell in love with her, she had a pure heart, she loved to laugh, and she always had a smile on her face. Though when Tuxedo Mask was kidnapped by Kaorinite, she and Michelle had assumed that Serena was just feeling guilty about getting him in a trap and wanted to help him. In their human form they couldn't stop Serena from going to Tokyo Tower to save him, and so they gave her a ride there and when she had hopped out of the car and well out of ear shot, Amera had thrown a fit because she didn't want to see that loving child be caught by Kaorinite. So she slammed her fist on the car and grew angry knowing that Serena was the target for the heart snatchers.

After Serena was in the tower they had jumped out of the car and transformed becoming Sailor Neptune and Uranus; after that they ran inside and to catch the heart snatchers but they were too late. The crystal was already floating away from her body. They had jumped down from their hiding spot and caught the crystal before Kaorinite could get her hands on it. Neptune checked to make sure it wasn't a pure heart crystal and it wasn't to Uranus's relief. They placed it back into Serena's chest and that's when Kaorinite opened her mouth and told them that Serena was Sailor Moon. Then the rest of the inner scouts popped in and took over.

Serena recovered her strength after Kaorinite fled and had Uranus and Neptune after her. She transformed into Sailor Moon. They then appeared out of nowhere at the same place Uranus and Neptune were fighting Kaorinite. They defeated her and Uranus and Neptune took off. At the bottom of the steps before Uranus and Neptune detransformed into their human form again Amera then remembered what Serena had said in the car about pure hearts.

End of flash back

With that thought in Uranus's head, Serenity could feel her strength returning along with her senses. She was no longer going to be sad or cry over any more deaths. She stopped crying and leaned up against Uranus's body. She felt her warmth radiating off of her and she closed her eyes thinking to herself.

'If Uranus and I are to live in lonely ness then I must become a shadow with out feelings as she sometimes is. I mustn't let them get the best of me. I must be strong and stay clear headed.' Serenity opened her eyes and looked up at Uranus who was still looking down at her. Serenity moved her face closer to Uranus and kissed her on the cheek. She then removed herself from her lap. She stood next to the bed and stared back at Uranus. "I am no longer going to cry or be weak with emotions. I will be strong and I will protect this entire Universe with you by my side. You and I will do our duty and take care of Earth." Serenity held out her hand and Uranus took it and Serenity pulled her to her feet. She had been sitting in Uranus's lap for nearly two hours and she needed to move her legs.

She and Uranus walked out of the room hand in hand, willing to care for each other like sisters and lovers. As they walked into the grand hall they say everyone there all carrying sad faces.

"We're sorry your highness but everyone is gone now. King Endymion, Mercury and Neptune gave away about an hour ago." said a moon maiden closest to her. Serenity nodded and the moon maiden continued. "We will soon disappear as well and you two will be in your eternal sleep until the Earth needs protection." Suddenly Serenity realized something she had missed a few minutes ago.

"Where is Saturn?"

"She passed away last night Serenity after she healed you." said Uranus calmly. Serenity lowered her head and sent a soft prayer. Everyone was in the care of God Hades and she hoped he would take care of them. She looked up and saw everyone starting to disappear and realized in shock that they only had few moments to get to their Eternal beds. She pulled Uranus quickly out of the room and they ran one room down and hopped into their soft beds.

"See you whenever we awake Serenity. Sweet dreams." said Uranus laying back and closing her eyes. Serenity stared at her and then responded lying down and closing her eyes in the process.

"Sweet dreams my friend." with that they were in their eternal sleep.


	5. The New Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

**The New Future**

It was the year 6023; a tournament was being held for humans with strength like steel. Everyone was gathering around a squared stadium to watch the fights. There was a lot of action here on earth but even on the moon there was action growing. Unbeknownst to the new people of earth there was a royal palace with two sleeping figures inside ready to be woken from their 4 millennia sleep.

The two women woke and sat up in their beds. They looked at each other and then looked over at the time clock that was once owned by their friend Pluto. Serenity rose out of the bed floating and Uranus was doing the same. They looked down at their glowing bodies where once were royal dresses were now black fighting clothes. They were both wearing black wide legged pants and the same short tops. They also wore boots with white laces. Serenity then realized that this was their new scout uniforms. She was rather confused at why she wasn't dressed in her Sailor Cosmos uniform, but she had rather liked this outfit because she didn't feel skimpy anymore.

"Do you think these are very good outfits Uranus?" asked Serenity. She looked over to her friend. She was rather hoping her partner would agree that they were.

"I do think so, Cosmos." Serenity had hair that was silver and eyes that were a striking deep violet. Uranus had a lighter blond hair and with also dark violet eyes. They landed them selves on the palace floors again and looked around. Everything had changed since they had been eternal sleep. If they had visitors on the moon they wouldn't have known they were there because Pluto and Saturn had put a barrier around their sleeping area that would break after the two had woken. "I think it's time to go back to earth. We are going to be living there now." Serenity nodded and put her hands to the silver millennium crystal. She closed her eyes and they were gone in a flash.

They reentered the Earth's atmosphere and finally landed back on the Earth. They looked around and saw that they were standing in an empty parking lot. To their left they could see an overly large group around a square stadium. The two headed in that direction when they heard someone calling from behind. They turned and saw a man running fast to them. When they finally stopped he had caught up with them.

"Are you two fighters?" asked the man and they nodded and then he pushed them in the direction of the stadium. "Well then you are supposed to be in this tournament. You must hurry and get registered. Every fighter in the world is here to be the Martial Artist Champion. You better hurry if you want to be a winner. Though I must say you are the only girls in this and by the looks of it you have a body of a fighter. Your clothes are odd really are you from around here?"

"No we are from Japan. Have you heard of it?" spoke Serenity. The man gave a quizzical look and then shook his head.

"Sorry I can't say I have, oh but you to have to get moving." He pushed them to the registering booth and walked off. The female taking names asked them who they were and their age. Amera took this one.

"My name is Amera Tenouh and I am 17. My sister here is Serenity Tenouh and is 17 as well."

"Alright thank you. You, Miss Tenouh are the third fighter to go up against Chilean and the other Miss Tenouh will be the fourth person to fight and she will be fighting Fabio." She handed them both numbers and they then walked off to the edge of the stage. They were behind a wall where it was only them and they could talk alone.

"Amera do you think we can fly here?"

"I'm not sure but I am really glad we are top martial artists. Otherwise we might not have a chance here."

"But we don't even know how good they are; they might have changed methods over the last 4 millennia. And besides are we even supposed to be in this tournament?"

"Serenity this is fate. We mustn't go against the fates and I highly doubt they have changed the way of the martial arts."

"I hope you are right, but right now I want to see if we can fly." Amera giggled and they both peered out from behind the wall. There on the stadium was the announcer ready for action.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to begin the 30th martial arts tournament?" he yelled and the crowd went wild. Serenity stared in awe as she saw the huge crowd. Amera watched and waited for the first fighters to begin. The announcer had answered her though and on came two fighters both dressed very oddly. One wore black hammer pants and no shirt. He was a very muscular guy who was also dark skinned. He had black curly hair and a tattooed dragon's claw next to his right eye. The other man wore green hammer pants with an orange belt. He was tall and muscular but not like his opponent. He had a tattoo on his left arm of a star with fangs behind it. He had brown hair and a mustache.

"Welcome to the ring, Stanota and Avian." The announcer backed away off the stadium and called out to the two men waiting. "READY! FIGHT!" Stanota jumped at his opponent and began to throw punches in every direction. While his prey dodged his punches he snuck in a round house kick.

"Well this one won't last long. The guy didn't have a chance." spoke Amera. With in seconds off the kick the man flew out of the ring. The crowd cheered as they hoorayed the victor. A voice spoke behind Amera and Serenity; the two jumped at it a flipped around; Amera jumped in the way of Serenity and got in a fighting stance also bringing her angry face as well.

"How did you know that?" asked the voice. When Amera leaped into action the voice backed down and sighed. "Jeesh you act like I'm going to attack her." They saw who the voice belonged to and the two gave him look over. His hair was short, black and spiky. He was about their age maybe a year older. He was a lot more muscular than the two who had been in the ring and he had black eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Amera.

"My name is Gohan. I'm entered into this tournament. Though I don't want to be but my father thinks it would be a good chance to test my new fighting skills. I'm here with my gang and a very grumpy dad." With that said another teenage boy came out and this one caught Serenity's eyes. He was tall with purple hair. He had silvery eyes and a nice muscle tone. "Oh and this is my friend, Trunks, just don't get on his bad side he can take out a whole city if he wanted. He has a temper like his dad who is the 'Grumpy dad' as I mentioned before."

Serenity walked up to Amera's side and began a telepathic line with her. 'Do you think we can trust them? He did say he could take out a whole city if he wanted to.'

'I'm surprised you didn't fall head over heals for him meat ball head. But I'm happy to see your using your brain in this situation.'

'Alright I have to agree with that, but we were also asleep so it'll have to be when we were princesses then queens. Let's just keep an eye on them ok?'

'Sure no problem.' "So are you both entered in this tournament?" asked Amera.

"Yes, our fathers wanted us in it, even when they already know how strong we are. I'm sorry we didn't catch your names." asked Trunks.

"Oh sorry about that. My name is Serenity and this is my friend Amera." Each nodded and they began to ask about the girls.

"Are you two entered in this tournament as well?" asked Gohan. "I'm just curious because you two look more built than any other girl I've ever seen. Well maybe except my mom. She used to be in these tournaments. She's a strong fighter but now all she is, is cranky." The four of them laughed and Amera answered his question.

"Yes we came to your planet to be in it just to test our strength."

"Oh between us four. Are we allowed to fly here or is it unnatural? I'm when you came down from the sky or what ever you just looked like you were falling." asked Serenity who had been itching to get that answered. Though the answer she was expecting to get in words didn't come. Gohan and Trunks smirked at each other and they then placed their legs together and crossed their arms. Slowly they began to rise off the ground. Smiles appeared on the two girls faces. Serenity was over whelmed by her answer and she was shocked to see that they could fly as well.

"My father is a super Seiyan. It's a race of which only have two surviving people. Trunks's father is the Prince of Seiyans. He has a temper that beats the temperature of the sun. Any ways Trunks and I are half-seiyans. Our mothers are mortal." Explained Gohan. "There is only two other races that can successfully fly and they are the Nameks and the Moon Maidens, but no one has ever seen a Moon Maiden before. They are really just a legend. It would be pretty neat to meet a Moon Maiden. No one in the last 3,000 years has ever seen one."

"The legend states that there is suppose to be two guardian's of the Moon known as the Moon Maidens or Goddesses. They are in eternal sleep and are only awakened by a terrible danger on Earth. It has never been proven because we have men go up there for clues of who might be the Moon Maidens but the only thing we have ever found up there was an over due book that explained to us about the legend but they never gave names of who these people were and wrecked palace. They also found graves but they have no bodies in them. They did have inscriptions on them but when it came to the name part it was scratched off the stone." said Trunks explaining the rest.

'Oh no what should we tell them? They will find out who we are in the battles. If there is only two other races who can fly.' said Serenity.

'Cool your jets Moon Queen. We will then give everyone a surprise when we fly around on the stadium, but what sucks is everyone must know about the legend and that will give us away.'

'The only thing they don't know about is how strong we really are.' The announcer then came on again and interrupted their conversation. It had so happened that they missed the victor of the second round and it was Amera's turn to fight. She turned around and walked on to the stadium. Serenity whispered good luck to her and the two guy's jaw dropped when they saw her fly onto the stadium and land softly. The crowd grew quiet and then the announcer broke the silence by introducing her opponent.

Chilean entered the ring and cracked his knuckles. He had an angry scowl on his face and it made him look even uglier. Chilean wore black spandex shorts and black shoes that looked more like ballet shoes from the year 2003. He had tan skin but he wasn't too dark. He had a gold earring in his left ear and his hair was white as snow. Amera smirked and laughed to herself. 'The guy took my earring. That thief. Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to beat him."


	6. Amera's Battle, Round Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

**Amera's Battle; Round Three**

Amera took her fighting stance and put her left arm in front of her in a beckoning position. She wanted to beat him fast and get it out of the way. Chilean ran forward and swung his arm out ward. She dove out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. He gasped at the sharp pain but quickly recovered his ground as she was swinging her foot in his face. He blocked it and shoved her to the side, but she bounced back up by doing two back flips away from him.

He growled and ran toward her, throwing punches with sharp movements. She dodged each of them with ease and she then quickly dropped to the ground and swung her right leg under him putting his face into the cement stadium. She got up and jumped behind him waiting for him to get up. She snuck a glance at her Queen to make sure she was alright and saw she was smiling happily at her success at beating the man so far.

Amera turned back to Chilean and took her fighting stance once more. He was up on his feet but he was a little wobbly. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and scowled at her.

"Who the hell are you? There are only three races that can move with such quickness and can fly and none of them are still around." Amera gave him an odd look. 'It looks like I'm going to have a long talk with those guys down there.'

"Well guess what I'm not who you think I am. I'm more than that and I'm going to beat you down like a dog." Amera brought her arms up a little and she stood straight up. She then began to gather energy and began to glow a gold color; then within seconds gold wings grew out of her back. It was a sharp stinging but it was gone as quick as it came. Her wings had silver clasps up on their forearm. They were wide and big, if spread out to its full length you would have been able to fit about five of her along them.

The crowd gasped and drew their breath in. They had seen plenty of weird creatures in their life and sure they lived with some like talking pigs and flying cat like creatures but they had never seen a person with wings and not have a halo; and not to mention this person being an angel in fighting clothes.

Chilean only gave a startled look and then threw his angry face on. "I don't care if you're some angel. I'm still gonna take you out."

"I'm not just an Angel I'm a Moon Maiden. Second strongest in the world. Goddess of the planet Uranus."

"I don't know what a Moon Maiden is but I can prove to the world that you aren't the strongest." Amera gave a look to the guys out side of the ring. 'Oh yeah a long talk indeed.' Amera didn't dwell on her thoughts, Chilean charged at her with fire in his eyes. He threw a punch at her face and she caught his fist in her hand. She smirked and then gave him a gut kick. He began to double over and she then gave a kick to his shoulder. He fell to the ground and quickly got up holding onto his arm.

"I am not in hell going to take this from a girl." He ran at her and swung his arm at her but also snuck in a side kick catching her in the stomach; she stumbled back and then grinned at him.

"No one has ever got a kick into me, you are the first; I congratulate you." She then launched her final attack at him. She gave him an Axe Kick which sent him flying into the North wall. Her wings vanished and she looked over at Serenity and gave her a wink and thumbs up. The crowd went wild and the announcer spoke up again.

"Well that was an amazing fight. The winner of this round is Amera Tenouh. We will now have a ten minute intermission people." Amera jumped down from the stadium and walked over to Serenity. Serenity gave her a hug and Amera gave it back. She then looked over to the two young guys and gave them a grave look. The two backed up a little and watched the two girls release each other and Amera proceeding to walk to them.

"You said everyone knew about the Moon Maiden Legend. Neither that man nor the crowd did." She continued with her severe look and advanced on to them until she was about five feet from them. Gohan gulped and Trunks gave a funny look between awe and shock; Serenity laughed and then took her place again next to Amera. Amera held out her arm to stop her from getting any closer to the two guys.

'Amera what's wrong?'

'I don't know if we can trust them. They didn't tell us the truth.'

'Unless they didn't explain the truth clear enough for us to understand.'

'Alright then I'll ask.' "Why didn't this crowd know about Moon Maidens?"

"Wow what a good way to ask." said Serenity sarcastically but Amera took no heed into it.

"Only some people know about Moon Maidens, such as us." came a deep voice behind us. Gohan looked happy to hear this voice. The two girls looked behind them and came face to face to a green alien floating back down to earth. He was wearing a scowl and so was another man with him. He was human and had black spiked hair; he was muscular and had black beady eyes. He was also no taller than Serenity who was at the height of 5'6'. Then last man looked quite happy though. He had black spiky hair as well, but was a little taller than Amera. He was just as muscular and looked just as strong. The green alien was wearing a white over coat and a white turban. He also wore a green shirt and pants and brown pointy elf shoes. Even that would have made Serenity burst out in hysterical laughs if she was 15 again, but this man gave her the creeps as he did with Amera.

"Moon Maidens were discovered by the Capsule Corp. along time ago but no one works there any more it's been shut down. We came here after seeing you turn into an angel. We assumed you were a Moon Maiden." said the happy-black-spiked-haired-guy.

Amera stepped in front of Serenity shielding her in case of anyone of the guys came at her.

'My turn Amera.' Amera gave her flabbergasted look and watched her queen step forward. "We are who you say. I am Queen Serenity, Goddess of the Moon and Earth, but that's a long story; anyways this is my Guardian, Queen Amera, Goddess of the Sun and Uranus."

"How can you prove that girl?" said the guy who was Serenity's height. "It took her awhile to beat that jerk. I thought queens were supposed to be strong."

"I had to play with him; we do not how strong you people are here on earth. And speaking of which who are you people?" Amera gave him a dangerous look and he gave it right back at her without hesitation.

"Oh will you two just calm down." spoke Serenity feeling the tension.

"This here is my dad, Goku. Mr. Grumpy is Vageta and this is the last Namek, Piccolo. These three including ourselves are really the only ones who can fly on Earth and you can as well as we can see." said Gohan trying to bring down the tension.


	7. Serenity's Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

**Serenity's Fight**

Serenity heard her name being called in from the ten minute break; she turned and walked over to the stadium and then flew herself up. Her opponent, Fabio, looked over to her and gave her an ugly glare but Serenity didn't care, all she wanted to do was get this tournament over with and be done that way she could move onto saving the world.

'Hmmm. I wonder if we can do energy blasts.' thought Serenity. She took her stance and so did Fabio. The announcer gave them the ready sign and they began to fight. Fabio was throwing punch after punch at her and she was blocking each and every one. He grew angry and started to add kicks to his assault. Serenity jumped back and gave him a hook kick and then an axe kick. He fell a few feet away from her but he leapt back to his feet.

"Don't think your going to beat me that easily girlie. I'm not defeated that easily. You may be pretty but you don't look so tough."

"I might just surprise you. Here's my first trick." She put her arms in an X form on her chest and closed her eyes. She began to glow silver and she floated off the ground and her feet fell together. She hung suspended in mid air and everyone was watching her to see what her move was going to be. To everyone's shock she grew wings like her friend but hers were bigger and sharper. They were silver with gold clasps on the forearms like what Amera had. Her wings expanded to its full length and she floated back down to the stadium.

"You may think your all tough and pretty girl but I can still beat you, wings or no." Fabio cupped his hands in front of him and an energy ball formed in his hands. He then screamed an attack and it shot at her. "SLASHING BEAM!" The beam zoomed straight for her but she made no move to get out of the way. She held up her hand as the beam was a foot from her body. She deflected the beam at him and it hit him square in the chest. He flew backwards doing back flips away from her from the reflected blast. He fell and his head landed off the stadium but not his whole body. Serenity cursed and leapt over to him. He was getting back on his feet and was sweeping his left foot under her feet trying to bring her down but he missed and she punched him in his gut. Spit came flying out of his mouth and he toppled off the stadium fully. He held onto his gut in shock of the pain that came from the force of her punch and the announcer came back on telling everyone she was this rounds victor.

Serenity thought that was a rather fast fight and she started to think that these people were rather weak and that she had entered this tournament out of inanity.

Serenity moved back over to Amera and the guys. She made her wings vanish and she landed with a soft clout on the ground. Amera looked at her and congratulated her for her winning.

"You have more opponents coming up. Don't think it's over yet. This was only the beginning." said Vageta irritated.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but we are not going to let you treat us like trash and get away with it. We are Moon Maidens and we have been woken from eternal sleep to defeat an evil so powerful that your people are going to need help. So I would shut your TRAP and BE QUIET." said Serenity looking angrily at Vageta who returned her glare. He was not about to let this child give him that additude.

"I am Prince Vageta of the planet Vageta. I will NOT take orders from a CHILD!" Serenity began to glow again and this time she was doing this out of peer anger. Amera looked at her in fear. This was the first time she was seeing her friend angry at a guy except Darien from the far past. Serenity's eyes turned silver and her body began to glow around her.

"I am far older than you and I am Queen and Goddess over this Universe. You SHALL NOT give ME orders. We have lived from the year 1986. That is six millennia ago. My wisdom is far beyond yours and our powers surpass yours by hundreds. We will not listen to an IGNORANT PRINCE who thinks he rules over MY Universe." Serenity looked at him and he backed down. He didn't want to mess with her when she was glowing the way she was now. Amera touched Serenity's arm and she returned to reality. She looked at Amera and calmed down. Her eyes went back to normal, her hair stopped flowing and she stopped glowing.

Piccolo looked at the girls and then to Vageta. Vageta looked like he was going to puke from taking orders from a girl. Piccolo told his friends that he was going to see Kami and Popo and would return home in a few hours.

"Amera. Serenity. Do you have a place to stay?" asked Goku. They shook their heads and Goku continued. "Why don't you girls stay at my place with Gohan, my wife and I. Chichi would love to have guests over tonight anyways. She's planning a cook out and Bulma, Vageta's wife, is going to help. All our friends our going to be there and it would be nice if you could meet them. So do you want to stay? We can also look over those manuscripts that Capsule Corps found."

"Sure, but don't we have to finish the tournament first?" asked Amera.

"This year's tournament is going to be held differently after last year's tournament bad happenings. Do you think you can fly with us back home?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah no problem." answered Amera. She and Serenity closed their eyes again and their wings appeared once again on their backs. "Once we look at the manuscripts we can fill you in about ourselves."

"Alright then lets go." Vageta was the first to fly of into the sky after Trunks had finished the conversation. Then Trunks followed him and then Gohan, soon by Serenity and Amera with Goku in the rear.

Serenity felt a strange presence coming from the moon. Having Lunar blood in her, she was the only one able to sense anything coming from her home. The feeling she had felt soon disappeared and she just figured it was a Crystal Water Sprite; they were the only creatures of the moon that would never die.

'That feeling didn't feel all that nice, it was actually familiar. Like I had sensed the person before.' Serenity looked over to Amera and sighed and turned and stared ahead again. 'I'm not going to lose anymore friends. Amera and I have come closer than ever and I love her with all of my heart and not about to lose her. This is my fight.'


	8. About the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

Well I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate the reviews. They are nice to read and help me get ideas for this story. So please keep on reading and please review. I like to hear what you all like about it.

**About the Past**

The group flew for about ten minutes until they came up to a nice size house. They saw two women standing out in front. One had short blue hair and the other long black hair. The group landed and the two women stood in shock of the two girls with wings. Amera and Serenity folded them and let Goku introduce them.

"Chichi, Bulma this is Amera and Serenity. They are fighters in the tournament."

"Their Moon Maidens! I CAN'T believe THEY exist! This is SOOO weird!" hollered the black haired women.

"I thought they were just myths. They aren't supposed to be real. The moon has been destroyed since I was born and even before that mom and dad told me that the moon was destroyed long before their grandparents were even born." said Bulma.

"I'm afraid we are Moon Maidens. We have been awakened from eternal sleep to stop an evil so strong that other fighters won't be able to stop it. We don't know who it is but it is a very powerful evil." said Amera. Serenity walked over to the frantic Chichi who took a step back but that was it when she saw Serenity coming her way. Serenity stopped three feet from the woman and then closed her eyes and made her wings disappear. Amera followed her example and Bulma and Chichi gave out gasps.

"Is this better? Do you prefer us to be in our human form?" asked Serenity but Chichi couldn't answer she went circling around Serenity looking at her back, wondering where her wings could have disappeared to. Serenity giggled and answered her thought but did not let them know she and Amera could read minds. "Amera and I are able to make our wings appear and disappear when necessary. But that is not what is important right now. I need to see those manuscripts about the Moon Maidens. Do you know where they are?" Bulma was the first to answer.

"They are in the safe. Come inside and I'll get them for you."

"Woman, don't get them for the strangers. We do not even know if we can trust them yet."

"Vageta! YOU know MY name so START saying it. AND the manuscripts ARE about THEM, SO they HAVE a right to SEE them. NOW SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" screamed Bulma. Vageta stalked off again, steaming that yet again he took orders from a woman. "I'm sorry. He's never a well mannered person but you have to excuse him he is an ignorant prince. Now lets head inside and get those manuscripts shall we?"

The rest of the group entered the house, inside they walked into the kitchen where twp more men were sitting. They were both bald but totally different heights. The one that was the shorter one sat on the far side of the table while the taller one sat on the side closer to the door. The shorter one smiled and laughed, he looked at Bulma and spoke to her.

"Bulma was that you yelling at Vageta?"

"Well someone has to get at him at times. Krillin. Oh and these are Chichi's and Goku's new guests. They will be staying here for a while. This is Serenity and Amera. Girls these two are Krillin and Tein. Yamcha is probably upstairs sleeping. You'll meet him when he smells the food. Guys not to give you heart attacks but they are Moon Maidens and they have come to help us defend Earth." Krillin and Tein spit out their drinks onto the table and Chichi got at them for it but they weren't listening.

'Chichi looks a lot like Raye when she was mad, doesn't she Amera?'

'No kidding and doesn't Bulma look a little like Amy?'

'Yeah she does. I wonder if she's just as smart.'

'That's your problem, you wonder to much. We'll find out as we go along.'

"What do you mean they're Moon Maidens?!?" asked Tein. Tein who had turned to face the two girls fully was staring at them in shock. "Aren't Maidens supposed to be in dresses?"

"We are Moon Maidens. We have just been brought here to fight an Evil stronger than anything we've ever faced. But all that will be explained when we talk about the manuscripts." said Amera. Tein looked at her and then calmed down.

"Well then lets get those manuscripts and begin the conversation. I want to hear everything I can about Moon Maidens." said Krillin heading for another room on the other side. Vageta walked in and headed for the same room Krillin was in.

"Go ahead follow them. Chichi will get the manuscripts and I will get the tea. Go have a seat and get comfortable." said Bulma heading over to the stove. Serenity and Amera followed Trunks and Gohan to a couch in the living room where the four of them sat. Goku stood on the opposite wall where Vageta was, Krillin had taken a chair next to the couch and Tein sat on the ground by the coffee table. Chichi and Bulma came in a few seconds later and also sat around the coffee table. Bulma passed tea to Trunks, Amera, Tein, Gohan and Serenity. Then Chichi handed the manuscripts to Serenity who took them and thanked her. It was more like a book and so the two Moon Maidens looked at the front page at the ancient writing of the Lunerians.

"This is written in the language of Lunerians, ancient people of which we belong to. This is the story of the legendary goddess Selena and the Crystal Tokyo Era." said Serenity.

"Can you please read it to us?" asked Bulma. "We have been fussing over that for a very long time and we wish to learn what it says."

"Sure no problem. It takes place three millennia's ago when the new moon's Queen finally appears and takes her royal place at the Crystal palace. Her guards also princesses go off to their own planets to learn and rule by the other gods. Neo-Queen Serenity is the true ruler over the universe and Earth. She is said to have the most powerful weapon in the Universe. Her family, King Endymion, her husband and her daughter, Princess Rini were not immortal and were destined to die like the other guards. But they would live among the other gods and goddesses."

"Are you saying you are the ruler over this Universe and Earth?" asked Krillin who was sitting next to Serenity in the chair. Serenity nodded and continued.

"These two people would be destined for eternal sleep when once again the Earth needed protection against an unspeakable enemy. An enemy so strong it will take everything they have to defeat it. Amera did Luna write this?" asked Serenity.

"I think she did."

"Oh she was never good with words."

"Who is Luna?" asked Goku.

"Well, we mine as well tell you who everyone was that played a major role in the Silver Millennium. Luna was the advisor to Serenity. Well maybe first we should tell you of the seven millennia's ago first. It all began with Queen Serenity, Serenity's mother..." started Amera. After she was done everyone looked at her in awe. Even Vageta seemed interested.

"Wow that must have been pretty scary." said Gohan. "Being reincarnated after being killed by an evil Queen."

"Shut up Gohan let them continue." said Trunks.

"So as we were saying before Luna was an advisor to Serenity and Artemis to Mina, Sailor Venus. Then their daughter, Diana, was advisor to Serenity's daughter, Rini. Amy, Sailor Mercury was able to control water of the seas as did Michelle, Sailor Neptune. Raye, Sailor Mars controlled fire, Mina, Sailor Venus controlled the power of love, Lita, Sailor Jupiter the power of lightning and thunder. I control electricity and wind mostly. There really isn't any controlled element for me as like Serenity. Trista, Sailor Pluto controlled Time and Space thus she was the guardian of the Time Gate. Then Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, scout of destruction was able to destroy a planet and Serenity the power to heal or make one. Hotaru had the power of Death and Rebirth. Rini, Sailor Mini Moon controlled love and Darien, Tuxedo Mask was the Sailor Scout of Earth. Well that's really all the people that were important." said Amera.

"That's a lot of people to know with power." said Bulma. "So out of all this you two were chosen to be immortal and watch over the entire universe by yourselves?"

"Yes, I was naturally immortal and Amera who is the reincarnated soul of Apollo and Chronos was chosen to protect along with me." explained Serenity. Serenity took a sip of her tea and then set it back down. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and then gasped. Everyone took a whiff of the air and then realized why the two women gasped.

"THE CHICKENS!" The two got up quickly and ran into the kitchen. Vageta grunted and Serenity shot him an angry look of which he saw. He backed down and kept his mouth shut from saying anything. Trunks took notice of this and finally figured out that Vageta had respect for higher nobilities than him. In this case she ruled over this Universe and he respected that.


	9. Memory of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. But I do wish I did.

**Memory of the Past**

After Bulma and Chichi fixed the chickens up and got the rest of the food together, everyone headed out side to eat. Yamcha, who had finally woken up from the scent of food, came outside and took his place at one of the two picnic tables. Krillin was talking ecstatically with Gohan and Trunks. Chichi was talking with Yamcha, Goku and Tein. Amera had joined the conversation with Chichi and Bulma leaving Serenity to ponder about Vageta.

She wasn't sure about him. He was a very confusing person and she just couldn't figure him out. She looked to her left and saw him sitting by the pond in the back yard; he was half hidden by trees.

'What are you up to, Vageta? Why are you so mysterious? You are so serene right now, when I met you, you were an irksome, tedious, ignorant, obdurate jerk. Now what's with you?' thought Serenity.

'Why does she seem so familiar? Her name is like a fairy tale mother told me when I was a child. Why would she be familiar? She rules over this Universe and I rule over mine. Which is now gone and I d not recall it ever being near here. No it wasn't near any moon kingdom. It was galaxies away; but why does she seem so familiar?' Vageta, hidden by the trees, thought to himself. He was distressed and didn't know why the girl was doing this to him.

'I'll have to come back out here later to think. Bulma is gonna think something's up if I don't get to eating. Damn that woman for always getting to me.' Vageta got up and walked back to the picnic table. He looked for a free space and when he found one, he frowned.

'Damn, by the gods does it have to be by her?' The only seat free was by Serenity. He walked slowly to the seat and finally sat down. He asked for the chicken and Serenity passed it to him. Their fingers touched and a memory flashed through their minds.

Vageta walked off a ship that had transported him and his mother to the moon that lay in one of the neighboring galaxies. He was no older than eight and he was supposed to meet the princess of the moon. His mother nudged him forward to the great silver doors. They were then showed to the throne room. A young queen sat their on the throne wearing a silky silver dress that flared at the bottom.

"Queen Selene, I am Queen Manerice. I am from the planet Vageta-sei. We have talked through letters and I have come to see your kingdom and to also talk to you about bigger issues."

"Queen Manerice I am really obliged that you have taken up my offer and have come to visit for awhile. Is he your son?" She had asked kneeling down to get eye level to his face. She had walked over to him and shook his hand and responded like a true prince.

"Yes this is my son, Prince Vageta, I am sorry that my husband couldn't come, but I am happy that my son could."

"That's alright; he can be with my daughter Serenity. She is to become the Queen of the Silver millennium. She I believe is around her age. She just turned seven."

With that the memory stopped to a halt in their heads. Surprisingly no one had noticed what had happened and they turned away from each other blushing.

'It was her mother I had met when I was a child. She was only familiar to me because of the resemblance between her and her mother. That's all. Thank Kami that's all.'

'He had met my mother when he and her were just children! Now that is a new one.' For the rest of the day they continued to get to know each other and to learn and compare their fighting tactics. Later that night Chichi showed Amera and Serenity to a room where they could sleep for the night. She had offered them separate rooms, but they had wanted to stay together and so she didn't push it any further and allowed them a room at the end of the hall. Chichi then walked back to her own room and got back into bed with her husband, sighing from the long day.

"So Chichi why won't they take separate rooms?" Chichi giggled; it hadn't taken her long to figure it out and she thought it was quite natural and she respected that.

"Oh Goku don't you know? They love each other like a husband and wife. Sure they are both girls, but that's alright they are pretty cute. They have been together for the last whatever millennia's and will spend the rest of their time together. They were destined to be with each other in duties, they had just turned into lovers."

"Oh I get it now. Well that's always a new thing and I do have to agree with you." Chichi smiled, Goku turned to his side and turned off the lamp. He then rolled back onto his back and Chichi rested her head on his bare chest. Soon everyone was asleep in the Son House and everything was peaceful, except for a tiny disturbance on the moon.


	10. Nightmare Cascade

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I DO OWN the plot AND their new powers though so do not steal. Nor do I own the "**_Serenity Prayer._"**

**Nightmare Cascade**

In the room that Chichi had lent to Amera and Serenity a light was still lit and two voices were talking in a tone no higher than a whisper.

"Serenity are you alright?" Amera looked at her with worry in her eyes. She head been more quiet than usual ever since their supper with the Sons.

"Yes. I'm fine." Was the answer she was given. She moved over to Serenity who was lying on the bed facing the wall with her left arm under her head and her right arm in front of her. Amera lay down next to her and rested her head on Serenity's shoulder and wrapped her right arm around Serenity's stomach. Serenity knew she couldn't hide anything from her so she sighed and told her the memory she and Vageta envisioned. After Serenity had told her she had somehow landed with Amera laying on her back and Serenity's head on her chest.

"So your mother knew about Seiyans and never told us?"

"I guess so. But why wouldn't she tell us?"

"I'm not sure. Let's not contemplate on it anymore and try and get more sleep. Goku said that the opponents get harder in the tournament."

"Alright." Serenity sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. She went to take off her shirt, but remembered that they were the only clothes she had. So she stopped in mid action and heard Amera giggle. Serenity looked behind her stuck out her tongue.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I forgot we didn't have extra clothes with us." She turned to face Amera and crawled over to her again. Amera turned off the lamp and they crawled under the covers and Amera held onto Serenity. Before Amera fell asleep she kissed Serenity on her forehead and snuggled closer to her.

Amera groaned in her sleep as she watched Serenity fall into abyss. She reached out her hand to grab for her but missed and fell into it as well. She screamed as she could see Serenity's face twisted in horror and move further away from her. She was going to lose her queen, her friend, her love. The same young girl you stole her heart when the Heart Snatchers had attacked her. She was going to be alone. The darkness enclosed around her and she felt a heaviness descend upon her heart as she watched Serenity fall away from her; her hair waving in front of her. Serenity's arms were outstretched trying to reach out to Amera. Amera could see Serenity screaming a silent scream. She screamed Serenity's name seconds before she was swallowed by the darkness.

Amera's eyes shot open and she panted softly. She whispered Serenity's name and turned to look for her. Serenity lay next to her asleep. She was facing Amera with her hands in front of her face and her hair strewn behind her. Her face showed sweet softness and at the same time sorrow. Amera looked at her and sighed. She lifted her hand softly moved her silver hair out of Serenity's closed eyes.

Amera then realized that she herself was damped with cold swept. She bent down and kissed the young queen's forehead and then quietly moved to the edge of the bed. She crept out and over to the door. She opened it softly and slinked out into the hallway trying hard not to wake her partner. She closed the door gently behind her and headed for the bathroom to clean herself up. As she walked into the bathroom a few doors down, she switched the light on and closed the door. She turned and faced the mirror. Her reflection stared sadly back at her and she could see the sadness in her eyes and the pain. She was scared that her dream might come true and she didn't want it to. She wasn't going to lose her, not this time. She had lost her in many other battles and wars. There were too many times to think about and she was not going to allow another. This world needed her; she needed her.

'Am I being selfish on wanting her?' No she loved her and love was never selfish, she would die before she would let Serenity give up her life. Everyone and everything need her touch; the sky, the earth, the people, the plants, and the animals. Her love is what made Earth and the Moon flourish and thrive. Amera bent her head and repeated the prayer she said every time something really scared her.

"**_God grant me the Serenity to accept the things I can not change...the Courage to change the things I can...and the Wisdom to know the difference._**" Amera looked back up and then back down again. She turned the faucet on again and put her hands in the water and she bent forward splashing water on her face. She repeated it about three more times and then turned the water off and grabbed for a towel and dried her face. She returned the towel to the rack and turned around and returned to the room.

As she climbed back into the bed she noticed that the blankets had fell from Serenity's shoulders and that she was shivering from the cold. Amera grabbed the blankets and pulled them up again. As Amera's fingers touched her skin, she had a vision.

Serenity dressed in her Cosmos form stood fighting a dark shadow that was lingering about ten feet away from her. Cosmos lifted her hand in the air and shouted her attack.

"**_COSMIC METEOR STRIKE!_**" Hundreds of energy balls formed around her body and suddenly flew to the shadow. They then blasted into the shadow's body and began to explode. The shadow pierced the air and slowly fell to the ground. Cosmos panted slowly, her body was tarnished and scratched and she was bleeding from multiple of places.

Amera moved her hand away from Serenity's body and halted the vision. As she was in shock she realized she absorb Mars's and Pluto's powers while Serenity had taken Venus's. Amera looked back down at her partner and wondered what that vision was about and when it would happen, but she could keep it in her mind for very long because sleep took her in seconds.


	11. Amera Vs Gohan Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z; I only own the plot and their new powers.

YEAH, my sweet 16 is almost here. Oh yeah! Sorry everyone but I am rather happy because I've been pretty much have been waiting for this day for quite some time. Just one of those things you look forward to when you are kid.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them and I hope you like my next few chapters, they should get rather good. In this chapter Uranus and Gohan go up against each other in the tournament. I wonder who is going to come out the victor. Sure it may seem obvious, but not quite. Is it goodï or badï? Read on and find out.

**Amera Vs Gohan Part One**

Amera sat up in bad and looked to her right to see if Serenity was alright. She was gone. The blankets were messed up and the pillow pulled into a slanted position. Amera's heart went heavy again and she began to panic. She leapt out of bed and rushed downstairs to see if she was down there eating. When she didn't find her in the kitchen she went into the living room to find her, but instead she found a younger teenage boy sitting on the couch watching the news. When he saw her he turned it off and got off the couch and walked over to her.

"You're Amera right?" Amera nodded still wearing a frantic look.

"Serenity wanted you to sleep in so you would feel restful in the morning. So she went outside to watch Gohan and Trunks train. Here I'll show you where they are. By the way my name is Goten; I'm Gohan's kid brother." He turned and showed Amera outside. He led her to the backyard that was more like a farming field just without the plants. They walked out into the field where they could see Serenity sitting on the ground looking up into the sky. Amera looked up and saw Gohan and Trunks fighting each other making moves with almost equal speeds as She and Serenity had.

Serenity heard Amera's and Goten's footsteps and turned around to greet her friend. Serenity stood up and gave her a hug and thanked Goten for bringing out by them.

"Ok before you yell at me for letting you sleep in I want you to know that Goku went to the tournament manager earlier this morning and got the list of people who is fighting who. You are going up against Gohan and I am going against Trunks. Ok now you can yell at me." Serenity smiled and giggled knowing she wasn't going to. Amera smirked at her and pulled her in a head lock and rubbed her head with her knuckles. Serenity burst out laughing and tried to fight back but Amera was too quick. She let go of her and quickly brought her wings into place and flew off. Serenity followed hot in pursuit. Chichi came out and saw the two girls messing with each other and laughed.

Amera flew farther away as Serenity tried to gain speed on her. Serenity knew that she had the power of wind and that was on her side now and she was using it to her advantage. Serenity closed her eyes and she concentrated on her moon power and her weightless body. Soon her body was beginning to glow vibrant silver and it left a shimmering trail behind her as her senses trailed onto Amera. As Serenity opened her eyes she found herself wearing her goddess dress and Amera sensed that she had changed and so she did to, to boost her power.

'This is rather good training.' said Amera sending her words through her mind to her friend.

'Yes I agree, too bad we have the tournament in a half hour, this is fun. Something we hadn't had in a long time. I'm glad I'm having fun with you.' Amera stopped flying and hovered as she twisted around to see Serenity's sweet smile fall upon her face as if she was an angel.

'No she is an angel; an angel from the sweetest dreams.' Amera kept these thoughts to herself as she smiled softly back at her lover. Serenity flew into her arms and she caught her and they hung there, suspended in the soft breeze. Serenity's hair wiped softly around the two wrapping them together as if the wind knew they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. To fall in love with each other and to finally find peace and hope in the other, but still share the pain the other felt when they were merely teenagers just trying to defeat enemies and save the Earth. Though they saved Earth a thousand times over the other knew they were alone as they had lost their friends millennia's ago. The pain still too great to really and truly grasp onto their love, but they wouldn't leave the other alone and would stand to defend them, even in death.

Serenity looked up at Amera and saw the tears form in her eyes. Serenity's eyes stopped sparkling and fell dark and heavy. She was scared that she was losing her friend and her new love. She knew she had started to love her when Amera gave her a ride home from one of her races after she had missed the bus and her friends left her behind. Now that she thought about it her friends left her behind a lot, but she also knew that they came through for her in the end.

Serenity came back into reality as she heard Amera clear her throat. Serenity blushed and let go of Amera. She flew back a little and looked down.

"Ummm, we better get to the tournament before we're late for the match." Serenity turned and headed back towards the ground. Amera held her hand out to stop her but stopped herself instead. She could feel something wrong with her and she wanted to help but didn't know how.

"Serenity...." she whispered her name and it was carried away on the wind to an unknown place to an unknown person who was watching from the Black Forest just behind the Son's house. The person slinked back into the shadows and the figures lips curled into a sly smirk.

"Now I know how to truly defeat you. And this time I won't fail. Your heart is where I will land my first strike." The dark but yet light figure disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Serenity stood ready outside of the Son house waiting for Chichi, Bulma, and Goten to leave the house and go to the tournament with them. They were meeting the others there and they would find seats close enough to the ring to cheer on their friends and family. Serenity stayed quiet the whole time the flew there and when they landed a crowd of the tournaments works rushed over to them and grabbed Amera and Gohan to get them ready for the match. Amera looked back to Serenity and smiled.

"Good Luck." said Serenity to her friend. Amera turned back and followed the others to the square stadium and got up onto it with Gohan. They turned to each other smiled.

"Give everything you have." Gohan had said.

"Don't hold anything back." Amera had finished his thoughts and they nodded in agreement with each other. They took their fighting stances and waited for the announcer to let them go.

"Everyone ready? Alright then..........FIGHT!" Amera and Gohan took off at each other with a speed of light. Gohan flung punches and kicks at her as she did the same. Occasionally they would block of few with their hands and legs but most of the time they had dodged them. Gohan saw his opening chance and flung himself behind her and kicked her in the lower back sending her to the edge of the ring but Amera had countered. She landed her hands on the ground to the left of her body and swung her body in that direction, preventing her from falling off the edge. She quickly got up and drew her wings out as fast she could and she then flew up into the air. Once she was a good distance from the ground she raise her hands to her chest, palms out, and brought her legs under her. She concentrated on her Ki and after she drew in enough energy for the attack she released it.

"**Water Spout Immerse!**" Amera flung her arms out and her legs down and water seemed to pour out from her body, when it actually wasn't. The attack flung itself to Gohan, but he dodged the attack and the only way to do that was to fly into the air, because the water had taken over the whole stadium; making it look like a big swimming pool. Amera saw his shocked face and saw that she was oblivious to him at the moment. She took her speed and appeared behind him. She formed her hands into a ball and put her hands above her head. She then brought them down onto him and he fell down into the water on the stadium. Even as his body made a big splash, the water still didn't leave the ring. Amera looked surprise to see her attack wasn't disappearing after she had used it.

'Hmmm, something good I could use for myself.' She thought. Gohan appeared next to her out of thin air and threw a punch to her face. It made a connection with her jaw and she stumbled in the air, but Amera was already thinking of her next move and as she was falling from the sky, she hooked her legs around Gohan's and took him down into the water with him. She was ready to have an underwater battle with him.


	12. Amera Vs Gohan Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I only own their new attacks. (Which include the Z fighter's new attacks as well.) And I own the plot as well.

Sorry it has taken me soooooo long to get this up, I've been really busy lately and so in between my rushing I've been trying to find time to write this chapter. Again I am sincerely sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to make you think about the enemy at the end. I wonder who will be the first figure out who the enemy is? **;)**

BlackWingedAngel16

Chapter Eleven: Amera Vs Gohan Part two.

Amera and Gohan fell into the water at a really fast speed and when their bodies hit the water the splash was unbelievable. Serenity gasped at the smack of the hit. She moved closer to the ring but Vageta grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"There is no interference with a match especially in these last few ones." Vageta gave her a side glance and then turned back to the match. The two were really going at it. Throwing hits, kicks, punches and even bites at each other. The two were really giving it their all. The crowd was all watching in shock as the two continued to fiercely battle under the water.

"They have to come up for air soon." said Serenity looking worried. As soon as she said that Gohan burst from the surface of the water first gasping for air. Amera came through with a big burst. As she hit the air she fell back into the water. Her wings were unable to fly.

'Damn big mistake on my part. I have to get rid of the wings and the water.' Amera closed her eyes and concentrated on the water first. She could feel her body slowly lower to the floor of the ring. When her feet hit the floor's bottom she quickly removed her wings and concentrated on a new attack.

Amera made a cross with her body and looked at Gohan. Her body began to glow a deep orange and red. Amera's eyes then turned white and looked as if she weren't seeing a thing.

"**_Uranus Flame Burst!_**" Amera brought her palms together with a snap and flame shot out from them. Gohan dodged out of the way. He barely made it though because his back became seared with the flames heat. Gohan arched his back in pain.

'She's strong. I'm gonna have a hard time to take her out.' "**_Golden Beam!_**" Gohan point his right hand at Amera like a gun and shot a large beam at her body. She barely dodged it in time. She took the hit in her left shoulder. She gripped it in pain and shot him a shocked face.

'He snaps faster in action than he does in words.' Gohan landed softly on the ring and smirked at her. As soon as they had readied themselves in a fighting stance; a bright white light shot at them and hit the right in between them. As soon as the beam and the smoke cleared everyone looked over to Serenity knowing her energy was white.

"HEY! Don't look at me. Vageta said not to interfere so I didn't. So don't look at me I didn't do anything."

"I did." Came Piccolo's voice from above them. "We have a little problem that is a lot more important than this match. So I suggest you come with me." All of the Z fighters, both the Moon Maidens and the families of the Z Fighters looked at Piccolo in curiosity. "Come on people this isn't a joke." Gohan and Amera came off the ring and everyone stood in a circle. Gohan, Goku and Vageta made sure everyone was in contact with the circle in some way and then they did instant transmission to Master Roshie's (Sp?) House. When everyone was there, the Z fighters and their families followed them inside the house. Amera and Serenity looked at each other, shrugged and walked in with them.

A short stubby old man came out from his bathroom and greeted everyone. Gohan introduced Amera and Serenity and told a quick summary about them. Piccolo who was an impatient man....sorry I mean Namek; interrupted them and started on the bad news.

"Wait, hold on. Shouldn't Trunks be here?" asked Serenity. Everyone nodded in agreement and that's when Piccolo came out with it.

"Trunks was taken by some sort of evil from the moon." Amera and Serenity's expression went from shocked to angry.

"I don't know what you're getting at Piccolo but there is no evil on the Moon. The moon's power would never allow any evil to step foot on it." Serenity's voice was harsh and decisive. Vadel, Bulma and Chichi looked at the two girls in shock at their additude that had changed quickly. Amera put her hand on Serenity's shoulder and within an instant they were gone.

Vageta threw a fit. "See, I knew it we couldn't trust those wenches."

"Damn it Vageta! Open your fucking eyes. The only reason why they are mad is because the moon is there home and Piccolo had said there was an evil on it. They were offended and so they ran. You need a brain Vageta." Yelled Bulma angrily. "Piccolo, what sort of evil is on the moon. And how could it get past the moon's barrier?"

"An evil that was created on the moon. The moon recognizes the energy and thinks this person is still good, but is confused by the new energy this person is giving off. Kami did a reading and that's what he came up with."

"So then what could this evil be?" asked Vadel standing next to her fiancé.

"He doesn't know. But this evil will be a strong one."

"Well then we have to prepare for it. We can't let it destroy anything or kill anyone." said Goku with anger in his voice.


	13. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. You know what I own and know what is to be said in the Disclaimer part so I'm just going to stop writing the disclaimer because we all know who owns what.

Chapter 12: The Search

Trunks looked up from his cell. To his left was a door made of what seemed like glass and to his right walls that also seemed to be made out of glass. The only thing that was confusing him was the fact that when he used his attacks on them, the attacks wouldn't even make a dent much less a scratch on it. It had confused him. His whole cell was made of this material yet it was unbreakable and you could see partly through it.

He had called out many times asking for someone to show up and explain to him what was going on. No one ever came and that really freaked him out. He banged his fist, screamed and kicked at the door, but nothing every worked. Now he was sitting alone by himself in a place he didn't know. It was a complete mystery to him. Trunks then caught a distant sound. Foot steps. High heels. So that meant it was a woman. The foot steps got closer and then he could see a woman's body float around the corner. She walked up to his cell and turn to look at him. He gasped at the figure.

"Serenity." The woman's mouth rose in a smirk and she spoke softly.

"Close, but not quite. I only look like her. My hair is darker. Let's say I'm two people in one body."

Serenity and Amera walked on the moon's rotten surface of dirt and mud. It wasn't like what they remember. It was now destroyed and dead. Serenity walked over to a dead tree and placed her hand upon it. She could feel no life with in it, she sighed and walked away.

"Our home is completely dead." she whispered to Amera. Amera nodded and she walked forward in the direction of the Crystal Palace. Serenity followed in pursuit of proving to the Z fighters that they were wrong in assuming that the Moon would allow evil to step foot on it. The two women walked onto the ground floor of the palace and stood there looking at the inside in horror. The palace was practically torn to bits inside. They looked up and saw the floor was almost missing above them and there were holes in the ground below them. All of a sudden a powerful energy surged at them and they could sense its evil. They could feel the energy was coming from below them in the lower levels of the palace. They looked at each other and knew what to do.

"**URANUS COSMIC POWER TRANSFORM!**" Amera's transformation was a mix of Mars's and her own planet power. When she ended her uniform was like Sailor Cosmos's except her colors were Orange, Red and Black.

"**COSMOS UNIVERSE POWER!**" Cosmos reappeared in her white uniform with the multiple colors and her cosmos staff. They both took off running to one of the holes and jumped into one landing on the ground below them on one knee.

"Piccolo said that Trunks was being held hostage or something on the moon so we're here now so lets find him." said Cosmos. She and Uranus took off down the glass hallways looking for him through the walls. In the distance Uranus saw to figures one sitting and one standing. They rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks staring in horror at the figure in front of them. The figure turned to face them, but as she was turning she disappeared. Leaving no trace she was ever there.

"The door of the cell unlocked itself and opened. Trunks stumbled out in shock and turned to face the two horror stricken girls.

"It can't be her." mumbled Cosmos and Uranus at the same time.

"She's supposed to be dead. Both of them." said Cosmos, with stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Cosmos. We have to." said Uranus grabbing onto her hand and holding it tightly. Uranus turned her attention to Trunks. "Are you ok?" He nodded and walked over to the girls.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're on the moon, inside of the Crystal Palace that I used to rule in." said Cosmos. "We need to find those graves. I wanna take a look at them." The three headed out to the grounds of the palace. On the way out Cosmos stopped at the Crystal Fountain of which Moon Sprites used to dance and play in the water. Cosmos rubbed the surface of the fountain as if reliving the past. Uranus brought down to earth well moon theoretically speaking.

"Cosmos, I think we should heading for the graves now." Cosmos gave her a saddened look.

"I want our home back Uranus. I want our family back. Why the HELL DID THE GODS (Greek gods! I don't mean God from the bible. So please don't take any offence) DO THIS TO US!" Cosmos was not happy she wanted everything back to normal. She wanted her daughter back and Darien. She wanted her life back. Uranus didn't mean to read her mind, but Cosmos was so upset that it leaked it her mind and she felt the pain that her love was feeling; the heartache that her body was taking. Uranus's eyes brimmed with tears, she didn't want her partner to feel any pain anymore; she didn't want to lose her to. She had heard the stories about the gods taking their own lives upon feeling guilt, pain, sorrow. She didn't want Serenity to end up like that.

"I'll go find those graves for you. I'll come back for you two when I find them." Trunks flew off into the distance looking for the graves. Uranus powered down back to Amera. Serenity did the same. She was crying and looked ready to collapse. Amera walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Serenity nuzzled her face into Amera's shoulder crying hard.

"Serenity please don't cry. Don't hold in the pain. Please Serenity. I don't like to see you in pain. I love you too much to see you hurt." Serenity stopped crying and looked up at her. Serenity saw the pain in Amera's eyes and knew it was coming from her heart. The two's faces drew closer and closer still. Amera's eyes closed first and then Serenity's. Soon they were sharing their first kiss. It ended quickly as they felt Trunks power level coming up to them. They let go of each other and transformed. As soon as they were done Trunks came into view and soon flew down to them.

"I found the graves. They're located in the Sea of Tranquility. How I know is here in the future we have ancient maps of this place." Trunks smiled at them on finding the graves, but then his smile faded. "There's just one little problem."

"What?" "What the HELL did you just say?!" said Uranus and Cosmos.

"Well look on the bright side. The search for the graves is done and over with." said Trunks enthusiastically.


	14. Going Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z but I do own the powers and the story line.

I know I may seem like I'm going fast for this but the story is only half way done maybe even less than half. I already have the chapters thought through and planned to the point what I know what I want to happen and where this story is going to end. Oh and for those of you who have red my SM crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that story is done, I made it into a one shot story just to get it out of the way. It did have chapters but not many so I decided to just put as one. So for those of you who thought it wasn't done, it is. I might make a sequel I'm not sure. Anyways you can go on with the chapter.

Chapter 13

Going Back Home

"What is the problem, Trunks?" asked Uranus. Trunks's smile faded again and he went back into his serious mood.

"The graves are empty." Trunks waited for them to snap. The action didn't come. "We should head back home; to tell the others." Trunks turned around, but then he turned back to the girls. "One question though, who was that lady who kidnapped me?" Cosmos's eyes turned a deadly red. She couldn't believe her own blood; her own family would turn against them. Though what puzzled her was how she, both of them, was alive. Uranus put her hand on Cosmos's shoulder. Her eyes went back to their normal color. Cosmos closed her eyes and then opened them again.

'Let's teleport back to Earth. We have no choice but to go back to the others. She won't be easy to defeat.' Cosmos walked over to Trunks and laid her right hand upon his left shoulder and Uranus grabbed her hand. "Ready?" Trunks nodded and he put his right hand on her arm that was holding onto him. "Ok, good." She closed her eyes and concentrated on Master Roshie's house. She knew the other would still be there. All she really had to do was find Vageta's power and concentrate on that. Soon they vanished off of the moon and back onto earth in the living room of Master Roshie. Everyone, including Piccolo and Vageta, jumped at them appearing out of nowhere. Though they were partly used to Goku, Piccolo and Vageta teleporting in and out. Cosmos and Uranus powered down. Reverting back to their original forms was rather a shock to them. When they powered down their bodies shimmered as if they were angels appearing from heaven. Though the spectacle didn't last as they finally saw Trunks standing there in the living room as if a statue. Bulma jumped up and hugged her son. She thanked the girls for bringing him back, but Vageta had a different story.

"Boy how could you let yourself be kidnapped?" Vageta walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. Bulma then hit Vageta in the arm.

"Don't hit him. Let him answer first you futile prince." She turned to Trunks whom she noticed was blushing fiercely. She then got a sinking feeling that she just yelled at Vageta for doing the right thing. "Trunks, why are you blushing like that?" Trunks was at a lose for words but then he decided it was best to just give the truth.

"You see mother, I was actually lured away by...a...beautiful girl. I became entranced by her looks and I didn't realize that she looked like Serenity."

"What do you mean she looked like Serenity?" asked Bulma. She gave a stricken look at Serenity. Amera stepped in.

"Damn it, don't you dare blame her. It wasn't her. We actually might know who it is, but we're gonna have to go back to the moon to figure it out. We checked out the graves of our friends and family members but the graves were empty." Everyone gasped. No one understood exactly what she was trying to say but they did get most of the picture. "Let's just say the enemy won't be easy to defeat. The only person I believe that can defeat her is Serenity and none of you can interrupt this fight when it goes on. She might have the power to take your lives away in a blink of an eye, but Serenity's is a different story. The enemy will want to kill her by her own hand and not by magic."

"So what do we do until then?" asked Piccolo, he wanted to know who the enemy was but he knew that training was more important.

"You're right training is more important and yes we can read minds." said Serenity.

"You can read minds?" asked Vageta stunned.

"Yes we can and we're sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. We needed you to trust us first."

"And you think we can trust you now?" asked Chichi holding onto Goku. Gohan was trying to calm down his mom. That pissed off Amera; she most diffidently didn't like the way Chichi was taking this, even though they were allowed to mad, though them being able to read minds wasn't the issue here it was the enemy.

"Us reading minds is not the issue here, it's the enemy. We don't want you to get involved." spoke Serenity. Amera tried to suppress her smiling know that Serenity had read her mind. "This is our fight and you will not help us. Knowing...this person as well as I do...I know she is capable of destroying your life with one finger."

"Damn it woman this is our home, we're not about to let it get destroyed. If something is threatening it WE'RE going to protect it." said Vageta as he moved toward them. This time Amera didn't let Serenity have the fun at making him back down.

"I don't think our enemy is after your home, but you WILL NOT FIGHT AGAINST HER. You do not have the right to say anything. Our home is destroyed. We have nowhere to go. We know who she is and we know THAT YOU WILL NOT WIN AGAINST HER. SO BACK DOWN!" Vageta did just so. He understood what she was saying and they all knew she was right. Their home was destroyed and that they had nowhere to go.

"Serenity's right, reading minds is not important, it's the enemy." said Piccolo. "Serenity. Amera. If you need our help we will be happy to give it to you." Serenity and Amera smiled.

"Thank you Piccolo." Serenity was grateful that he was at least able to understand. Serenity turned to Amera and then back to the others. "We're gonna go back to the moon, to find out more stuff, would you Z fighters like to come?" Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo nodded. Goku turned Vageta and gave him a strict look. Vageta looked annoyed and then Bulma hit his side.

"Oh alright I'll go." He then crossed his arms and looked as if he just had to eat a rotten lemon.

"Alright then let's leave now." said Amera. Everyone that was going to the moon linked together and in a flash they were gone.

"Good luck to all of them." said Yamcha. Tein and Krillin nodded.

"They'll need it." said Tein.

"Yeah, Serenity and Amera seem sickly worried about this new enemy, but what I don't get is how do they know who the enemy is?"

"Well we're here and the first things I want to do is split up and look for the bodies...err...well...the bones of my friends and family." said Serenity. Vageta went with Goku, Gohan went with Piccolo and Trunks went with Serenity and Amera. They all split up to search for the remains of the Moon's old Guardians. Goku and Vageta turned to the left and headed straight for the Crystal Palace. Piccolo and Gohan went straight ahead of them in the forest of which contained only dead trees. Serenity, Amera and Trunks went to the right, heading for the Sea of Tranquility.

"She ruled in this palace?" asked Goku. Vageta looked up. The palace had changed in so many ways. It was not the same one he used to visit. He would not know the halls he used to wonder, or the rooms he used to hide in from Serenity's mother when they were playing hide and go seek. He would not know where to look inside the palace so he knew they had to search it well. "Vageta you ok?" Vageta snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Vageta snapped on him, but Goku let it pass over him.

"Ok, then lets go search inside now." Vageta nodded in agreement and they soon were in.

"Man, this place is freaky; even if you can see the whole forest." Piccolo nodded. He didn't feel right about this place. He could feel another presence but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "Piccolo are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine kid. Just keep your guard up. Something isn't right about this place."

"You could sense it to. I thought I was going crazy." After a few minutes of searching in quiet they heard something behind them. They turned around and they felt a hot white light wash over them. They fell to the ground unconscious. A figure in a maroon cloak step over to their bodies. The figure waved its hand over them and the bodies disappeared.

The figure laughed and vanished into the mist of the forest.

The figure in the maroon cloak reappeared in the palace. There Piccolo's and Gohan's bodies appeared next to Goku's and Vageta's on the marble ground. Three more figures in cloaks appeared beside the one in maroon but their colors were purple, black and pink. They turned to each other and smiled. Then the one in purple spoke.

"Let's go greet the others shall we?" They laughed and they shimmered away. Though their laugher still filled the room gradually disappearing.


	15. Souls Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I only own the plot and their powers.

Well How did you like the last chapter. Do you know who the bad guys are yet? One is pretty much a gimme, but I don't know you might be surprised when I reveal them in chapter 16. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I want to know what you think. Thank you all for reading my story. Oh and if you like this story you'll like my SM crossover with HP it's called A New Life. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews that I already have.

Chapter 15

Souls Return

Cosmos and Uranus walked over the once water baring sea; it was now nothing but sand and dust. It was just like a huge crater. This was where she used to watch the moon's sea creatures dance in the water when she and Endymion would have private times with each other. She would also take her daughter, Rini, to play with Diana when she was resting from her duties.

"Everything has changed here. Well I guess it would after so many millennia. But everything is dead. Wouldn't the moon be able to survive at least?" asked Cosmos. Uranus shrugged she didn't know how to answer it. They walked further into the crater type sea. Uranus stopped short ahead of Cosmos and turned around. Behind Cosmos was the figure in the black cloak.

"COSMOS LOOK OUT!" She turned around and saw the black figure throw and energy ball at her; Cosmos did a back flip just as the energy ball hit the ground at her feet. The other cloaked figures appeared next to the one that attacked Cosmos. Cosmos and Uranus looked at the figures trying to see their face, but they were unable to. The darkness covered them; hiding their identities. The pink one laughed and lowered her hood. Cosmos gasped and nearly fainted but Uranus steadied her body. Soon the other ones lowered theirs as well. Uranus and Cosmos looked on at them in shock. Unexpectedly the one who was wearing the black shot a beam of white light at them that made contact with their stomachs. The pain was excruciating and their minds gave out and they passed out hitting the ground with a thud a few yards away. The one in pink walked over to them and waved her hand over their bodies and they disappeared.

Uranus was the first to wake up of the group. She groaned and looked around her. Her hands were bound above her head like the others. Vageta woke up next to her and the first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound. Uranus knew that the Z fighters hand super strength and he tried to get his hands out from the ropes but the ropes held his hands securely. He cursed under his breath and then remembered he could teleport. He tried it and it worked. He appeared standing up next to her and she took her leg and nudged Cosmos next to her. Cosmos's rolled her head, but did not wake up.

"Cosmos wake up!" said Uranus. Uranus stopped talking when she heard footsteps. "Vageta go and get help. Go get Krillin and Yamcha. I'm afraid we're gonna need help from you." Vageta saw the stress on her face and teleported out. "Cosmos wake up damn it." The figure in the Pink cloak walked in.

"She won't wake up for awhile." She walked in as if she were a prostitute and Uranus made a crack about it.

"Who you selling your body to?" The lady in Pink just smirked and leaned closed to her face. She leaned closer to Uranus's face and kissed her on the cheek and touched the side of her face with her fingers letting her them slip down Uranus's cheek softly. (AN: If you've seen stuff like this then you know what I mean). "You know Amera, the first time I met you, I really liked you, but you were always close to Michelle. You broke a lot of young girl's hearts and well you broke mine to. Though now I see you like Serenity and I can also tell that you're madly in love with her, but I'm not going to let you two get close! I wanted you first; not her. That little inconsequential-two-timing-bitch is going to get it." Vageta, Yamcha, and Krillin appeared just as she was saying her last few lines and Vageta got an idea.

"What, she's gonna get it like you?" The lady finally noticed that one of the prisoners was gone and she turned around with a whip. Vageta was ready though; as soon as she was fully facing him; he punched her. The force of the blow to her face knocked her off her feet and she fell unconscious to the ground. Vageta smirked at the sight of Uranus still tied to the wall. Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan woke up after the thud of the falling body, but Cosmos still didn't wake up. Vageta freed Uranus and Gohan, Yamcha freed Goku and Krillin freed Piccolo. Uranus knelt over Cosmos and untied her. Her body fell limp into Uranus's arms. Uranus picked her up and looked at the others. Uranus was trying to think of their next move, but Vageta already had one. He was tying up the pink lady in the ropes.

"The only way out of these things is if you can teleport or if someone unties you, so these should hold her for awhile." Vageta stood up and looked at Uranus. "Do you still want our help?" Goku and the others looked at her in curiosity. The last time they had talked they didn't want their help and were told to stay out of it. Uranus nodded and looked at the others and then down to Cosmos. Then Uranus saw something she didn't notice before. The Silver Imperium Crystal was pulsing as if it were alive. She didn't know what it meant but she had to find out. Uranus then looked back up at them and answered the question with words.

"I don't know how long she's going to be out, but until then I'm in charge and I say you can help us. I swore to protect Cosmos until I die and so did she." Uranus nodded to the pink cloak woman. "She and the others were sworn by the queen, Cosmos's mother, to protect and die for her and I took up that oath and vowed to serve her well, but I guess she and a few others had broken that oath and are trying to destroy Neo-Queen and Goddess Serenity."

"You mean she's supposed to protect Neo-Queen Serenity who is Cosmos?" asked Piccolo. Uranus nodded and then Krillin asked the question that was nagging all of the guys.

"So who is she?" Uranus turned to the pink cloaked lady. 'The color of her cloak belongs to Rini, so why is she wearing it?'

"That is Venus, Goddess of Love also known as Mina." The guys looked at the tied up girl and sighed in disbelief.

"So you've gotten out of your bonds." They turned towards the door and saw the other two cloaked figures all with their hoods up; so you couldn't see their faces. Uranus handed Cosmos over to Vageta who took her and walked in front of her group.

'Where is the other person?' "Take off you hoods and show me who you are." commanded Uranus. The figure in purple laughed and Uranus recognized it. "Artemis."

"You guessed right Amera. So glad you remember me. I guess after that blast you forgot that you even saw us outside."

"Don't forget about me. You remember me right Amera."

"Damn you Raye, you're supposed to be Serenity's best friend. What the hell are you doing on the bad side? You really are-"

"A what Amera? A-two-timing-whore who tried and tried to get some action from Darien."

"That is King Endymion to Raye. You're lucky Serenity is passed out right now other wise you would be in another galaxy right now." Raye knew it was true. If it was just her and Serenity fighting each other; she knew Serenity would win, if it had to do with her family. 'Well won't she have a treat for her tonight? She lose her top when she sees our little surprise.' Raye smirked at her thought.

"Why the hell would you go against your Queen?" asked Gohan. Artemis looked at him and answered his question.

"She's a careless queen. She thinks nothing about others, only herself. She doesn't deserve to rule the universe. Uranus and she have our powers but we learned some new tricks from Raye's father, God of War. He has also granted us to come back into solid form. Once we kill Serenity and Amera we will degenerate back to our souls." Uranus was close enough to get in a punch at him and she did. Raye caught him and helped him back up. He looked at Uranus holding his jaw. "You were really the one to judge quickly. I remember when you fought against Princess Serenity. You were fighting her for a heart crystal oh and the time when you and Neptune fought against her for the right of the throne. I bet you boys didn't know that." Uranus was pissed now and leaped onto him throwing every punch she could get at his face.

"You jack ass, I love her now with all of my heart. It was different back than. I had a mission to uphold." Goku and Piccolo grabbed onto Raye's arms to hold her back from getting at Uranus. Uranus stopped punching him and got up. Artemis got up as well and gently touched the places on his face that was dripping blood. He soon turned his attention back to Uranus.

"A mission to uphold? The second fight you had with her, when you were trying to see who had the right of the throne. Your mission was over. You wanted to steal it."

"No damn it, I didn't. We wanted to see if she was strong enough for the throne. We also wanted to show her that she wasn't weak. And she has proven time and time again that she is worthy of it. And I bet she thought she had her friends at her side."

"Oh she still has some." said an awoken Mina. "She still has Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, King Endymion, Neptune and Mercury. But they can't help her or you." Mina laugh and Uranus stomped over to her and back-handed her which shut the laughing twit up.

"You watch what you say about any of them especially Serenity." snarled Uranus.


	16. Evil Finally Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z; only the plot and the story.

Well I hope you all like the story so far and I hope you checked out my Sm/Hp crossover. I think it's turning out rather well even though the Harry Potter characters haven't shown up yet. Well don't worry I'm getting to them soon, but I've been working more on this story and my two other stories. Those ones won't be appearing on Sorry. They are just fun horror flicks of me and my cousins and friends. Well anyway I hope you like the rest of this story and please review. Thanks to all of you who have been reading my stories.

BlackWingedAngel16

Chapter 16

Evil Finally Appears

"Well that's what you think. Look behind you." said Mina with venom in her voice. Uranus looked behind her. The guys were frozen in place and the figure in black was holding Cosmos by the hair. Cosmos was awake. She was holding onto her head from the pain of her hair being yanked back. She wasn't fully awake though, she didn't know what was happening but she could tell that it wasn't good.

"Let her go damn it." The black figure's head moved down towards Cosmos's face. You could hear the soft giggle of her voice. Raye moved away from her holders. Raye had a big smirk on her face and was ready for the figure to make its move. The black figures hand moved to her hood and pulled it down. Uranus gasped to see who it was.

"Rini? Luna? What the?"

"We joined bodies. So our power would be greater. Wanna know my reason to why I'm here attacking you guys. Well our reasons. See Rini didn't want Serenity as her mother. She despised her from the day she met her. She was always jealous of her and Darien. She always felt alone."

"You were never alone Rini." whispered Cosmos. "I loved you more than anything." The figure was already mad at her and threw Cosmos at Uranus.

"Shut up and listen. All I ever wanted mother was a friend, but you never were mine and the scouts were always busy. Even Hotaru; she was even too busy to play with me. When I became Wicked Lady, I felt free. I was old enough to make my own choices and make my own friends. Now lets hear Luna's reason shall we?" The gray haired woman smirked at Cosmos who was being held up by Uranus. Cosmos's face was horror stricken and Uranus was just plain pissed. "I didn't like taking care of a crybaby like you. (AN: I'm sorry if I'm confusing you by who's talking, but you have to remember its two people in one body.) I had wished you were a bit nicer to me. You never were."

"You conniving little bitch. How dare you say that to me." Cosmos was mad now. She didn't care that she was speaking to her daughter, she was evil and dead; so she knew she couldn't turn her back into a good Lunerian. "I am your mother and you will not say that to me."

"I thought you might want to hear the truth about what we were thinking about you."

"Yeah and what about Mina?" asked Cosmos turning around to the bound girl.

"Oh ask Uranus about that. She knows." said Raye. Cosmos looked up at Uranus and saw the pain in her eyes.

"She was jealous of us. She likes me and she wanted me instead I had chosen you, because my heart belongs to you." Cosmos smiled up at her and then she turned to Mina and frowned.

"Mina that has got to be the most ridiculous reason I have ever heard." Mina looked up at her and smiled.

"It might be, but my jealousy was a bad feeling and I didn't like it, but it turned me into what you see me as now."

"Yeah a bitch." Mina frowned at her and looked down. Cosmos softened up a little and tempted to get through to her. "Mina, I know you better than that and I know you wouldn't let anyone get in between our friendship. I have to ask though. When you all passed away. Why did you pretend to care about me. Especially you Raye. You left me that note."

Raye looked at her and smiled. "All part of the plan Neo-Queen Serenity. Man couldn't you tell I didn't like you by all those fights I had with you. Wow you must seriously be stupid or something."

"Shut your mouth Raye." said Uranus. Rini and Luna popped into the conversation now and walked forward to Cosmos and Uranus.

"I'm sorry but your time is up." Lightning formed in her hand, Cosmos and Uranus were frozen in place. Rini and Luna threw the energy ball at them; when it was nearly a foot from their faces something blocked the way saving them. Cosmos and Uranus opened their eyes in shock to see what or whom had saved them.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I wish I could have made it longer but I really wanted to get to the next few. I know you'll like them so please review. Thanx.


	17. Saturn's Glaive

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Only their powers and the stories plot.

I AM COMPLETELY SORRY FOR GETTING RID OF THI STORY AND THEN PUTTING IT BACK UP AGAIN! I had to because I had accidentally missed putting chapter three in. I hope you can forgive me. I AM REAALLLYYY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!

Well I hope you like the next few chapters. I'm completely sorry that I haven't been able to update lately because I have been gone on a vacation but I hope these chapters make up for the days I could have been submitting.

Chapter 17

Saturn's Glaive

A long silver and black weapon rebound the attack back at Luna and Rini. The force of the blow that connected with their stomach, threw them into a wall and out the other side. Raye ran to help them up. (AN: I know I may be making it sound like there are two different bodies going on here, but please you have to remember there is only one body just with two females...inside...of...it. Wow that sounds wrong. ; One of my friends must be rubbing off on me.) And NO I do not think like that.) You could hear the two women groan, as both of their voices came out of the body at the same time. Mina hollered Rini's name and tried to free herself.

Cosmos looked at the weapon that saved her and her partner. It was Saturn's Glaive; a weapon her friend used in battle so many times before to save her and her fellow scouts and friends. Cosmos reached out and the glaive floated to her hand. Sighs were heard next to the shocked Eternal Scouts. Uranus and Cosmos turned to the men. They had been unfrozen and were now looking at them in total shock and sadness.

"Wow some friends you had, Cosmos." said Vageta sarcastically to drop the tension that lingered in the room. Then Gohan leaped at Cosmos, forcing her to the ground. Uranus saw the two fall away from an energy blast that had come from the west wall. Artemis was over by Mina who was free from her binds. Gohan clambered off of Cosmos's body and blushed and then held out his hand and helped her up.

"Hey don't worry about it, you were saving my life and besides the way leaped at me, you would have landed on top of me anyway." whispered Cosmos to stop her blushing friend from blushing too fiercely. Cosmos picked up Saturn's Glaive that fell next to her. Artemis saw the weapon and stood his ground with Mina. They knew how powerful Saturn's weapon was. She was able to destroy a planet with it. Now that it was in Cosmos's hand, who knew what kind of power she could acquire from it. Cosmos held out the blade end at her ex-friends.

"You'll die once more. You will not go back among the gods. You will be taken to the depths of hell. You do not deserve a place on earth or the moon. SATURN DEATH D-"Cosmos stopped in mid attack when out from the corner of her eye she saw an energy ball the size of three basketballs coming fast at her. She did a back flip and started the attack again at her new target. "SATURN DEATH DEMISE!" Saturn's glaive began to glow black and green; then at the end of the blade a large source of energy flew at Raye who had sent the attack. It hit her head on. Raye's body fell to the ground and it curled into a ball. Her body soon lit up in black flames and her screams could be heard from a long ways. (AN: I am REALLY sorry for all of you who love Raye, and I know that death may seem a little harsh but this is sort of a Pg-13 story and I have to stick to it some how. Sorry) Raye's screams stopped and the flames disappeared into the air. All that was left of Raye was some bones and ashes. Cosmos lowered the glaive and looked at the remains and then turned to Artemis and Mina. They looked on at the remains in horror.

"You little wench!" snarled Luna and Rini. Their body was holding onto a nearby wall for support. Their body was bloodied from crashing threw the wall. "You may have grown in power, but you still will not defeat me. I will become the Queen of the moon and head goddess and rule over this universe."

"You will not rule over this universe. The rightful ruler of it is Goddess Serenity and she will protect it until she decides to give up her life." said Vageta walking next to Serenity. He looked at the tired goddess and whispered something that made her laugh. "Not bad, but I think you should be aiming for the real trouble here."

"Ahh, but you see I can kill her and Uranus. I have something that was given to me by the god of war himself. A stone made of blood from the scouts. We have spilled some blood for her and he collected it. Mixing it all together he made the Stone of Nightmares. Its power will drive her insane as she views pictures of her past, pictures she's ashamed of. When she sees all of them, she will then take her own life. The power of the Stone is so powerful that even no matter how strong she is, it will overcome her." Rini and Luna smiled a sly smile and looked at the men. She brushed her hand in the air and flung them back into the back wall. Only Vageta, Uranus and Cosmos remained standing. Rini and Luna waved her hand in their direction but Cosmos jumped in front and stopped her attack with the glaive. She held it in front of them and it blocked the attack.

"You think you can beat me you pathetic excuse for a queen. I will wear that crown and I will hold Cosmos's scepter and rule over this universe with everyone bowing at my feet."

"You aren't my daughter or loyal advisor. Can't you see the God of War is deceiving you. He's the real one who wants to rule over my home, our home and you're going to let him if you destroy me with that crystal. You are blind to see his tricks." said Cosmos still holding her ground. Luna and Rini just shrugged.

"Actually, we have bigger plans. The god of War will marry Rini and they will rule over this universe together. We're going to be splitting bodies again and I shall be rewarded with great favor." spoke the side of Luna.

"Not if I can help it. SATURN DEATH DEMISE!" The attack flew to Rini and Luna but Artemis ran in front of it saving Rini and Luna. The same thing happened to him like Raye. When the attack ended all that was left of him was his crescent moon necklace he had worn in the time when Neo-Queen Serenity ruled. Rini and Luna walked over to the remains and picked up the necklace. Mina ran over to them and Rini and Luna gave the necklace to mina. She took it and held it to her chest and cried softly. Soon her face turned to anger and she faced the men.

"You made me lose my best friend, so then now I'll make you lose yours. BLACK HEARTS EXPLOSION!" A giant black heart flew towards the still weakened men at the back wall. But they were faster and teleported out of the way.

"FLAME BURST!" Uranus shot her own attack at Mina. Two rows of high flames raced at her. They reached the target and she disappeared into them without a sound. The men teleported back into the room, behind Cosmos, Vageta and Uranus. Cosmos gave out at a startled scream, but she didn't scream from them, but by the reaction of the Silver Imperium Silver Crystal. The crystal float out from the compact and the glaive flew out of her hand. The crystal twisted around the staff of the glaive until it reached the point of where the staff met the blade. The crystal and the glaive then began to merge together forming a stronger and more powerful weapon. Light filled the room and everyone covered their eyes.

When the light vanished they all opened their eyes again and stared at the new weapon. The black staff stayed the same but the blades were different. The blades formed a crescent moon and inside of it was a five pointed razor sharp star. On the staff was the Silver Imperium Crystal imbedded inside of it. Rini and Luna growled and that brought everyone else back into reality.

"You haven't one yet Neo-Queen Serenity." Rini and Luna stood up straight and then vanished. Everyone sighed from her leaving.

"Well we have three of the enemies gone, but I'm afraid Rini and Luna will be tough to beat. Rini was never a quitter and Luna let an enemy win and in this case we're the enemy." said Uranus. Cosmos sat down next to Uranus on the floor against the wall and rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Then Uranus began to move her off and Cosmos brought her head up and looked at Uranus. She appeared to be looking at something in shock. Cosmos followed hers and the men's gazes. She was startled to see who it was.

"Pluto." whispered Cosmos. Pluto was standing their in her sailor outfit with her Time Staff in her left hand. She was looking at Cosmos with a soft smile.

"Hello my Queen." Pluto bowed gently and then stood back up.


	18. Pluto's Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I only own the plot and their powers.

I apologize for the inconvenience that I may have caused. I had to take off this story and replace back onto this site because I had accidentally missed putting a chapter up, which was chapter 3 so if you haven't read it, please do. Sorry again.

**aznMi **I apologize for not telling everyone that I was going to take off this story and put it back up again, so in the process I had taken off my reviews as well. I did have other ones. Sorry if it had seemed that I didn't receive any.

**ShadowCub **Thanx for reading and reviewing this story it's greatly appreciated. And the same to the rest of the people who have reviewed as well: Galactic Crystal, Shadow Nightress, Eo Angel, DJ Ruka, moonkittycat, Chaos Babe, Silver Moonlight, PadfootCc, and aznMi. Thanx to you as well.

Well if you liked this story then I hope will read my Sm/Hp crossover: A new Life. It may not have many chapters but I still think it's coming along good and if you like this one then you'll like that one.

Please review. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 18

Pluto's Words

"Pluto, why are you here?" asked Uranus. Pluto gave a soft, gentle smile.

"I have come to go her highness some advice onto how to defeat the new enemy and yes I know who it is. Their souls have been tainted by the hatred for the queen. They feel nothing and do not fear death. They no longer have their hearts or their love they once had." Pluto stopped there to see if any of them had anything to say. No one spoke so Pluto went on. "Rini and Luna have gained immense power that can destroy half of a planet."

"Then that means that Cosmos is stronger." said Vageta.

"I'm afraid they all share the same amount you see, Cosmos alone can destroy a full planet, when Rini and Luna combine their powers so can they." Trunks, Gohan, Cosmos, Uranus and Yamcha gasped. "Aries god of war has given them powers even though they are not sailor scouts any longer. Zeus and I have been trying to stop his tirade but we are unable to right now. The king has joined forces with Aphrodite to stop Mina and Artemis, but it looks like you beat them to it. King Endymion was not too thrilled to hear his little princess has turned back in to Wicked Lady and went evil on her own. He was rather disappointed about hearing Luna had turned as well. Aries was a dangerous god who convinced everyone that he was good, but truly he and Raye were really not all that nice."

"How the hell could they do this to Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Vageta. He didn't quite understand why anyone would go against a queen who offered her soul to her people, who would die to protect them and her protectors, the sailor scouts.

"I'm not sure Prince Vageta. Their hearts are painted with malice and pain."

"How do know I'm Prince Vageta?" Pluto knew she shouldn't have said that right then and there. Cosmos and Vageta were un-allowed to know a certain secret but now it looked as if she had no choice but to say anything. The Z fighters knew this was going to be a long story. They could see it written all over her face, so they sat down. Pluto looked over at Cosmos and Uranus who took the hint and sat down as well.

"It is a long story that you and Cosmos were never allowed to know, but now that I let something slip, I guess I have to say something. Cosmos. Vageta. You two are blood cousins."

"WHAT?" "HOW THE-"said Vageta and Cosmos at the same time. The two were not expecting that.

"How are we Blood cousins Pluto?" asked Cosmos.

"Prince Vageta is Queen Serenity's cousin, making him your second cousin and Trunks your first cousin. Queen Serenity mother had a sister that ruled over the Vageta Planet. Her name was Queen Manerice. She was a tall skinny, black haired woman. Some had said that their mother banished her because she worshiped the darkness, which was untrue. True Serenity had light powers and Manerice with darker powers, they didn't make her a dark person. Manerice actually left on her own because she had fallen in love with Prince Vageta who is now known King Vageta-Sei. Queen Manerice gave birth to her Son Vageta the same month that Queen Serenity gave birth to your mother Cosmos. I know this may sound confusing right your highness, but all will come clear in the future."

"Of which we have a lot of." mumbled Uranus. Cosmos sent Uranus a side ways smirk and giggled a little.

"Your highness, I must go but I have to warn you about Rini and Luna. Though they may be injured right now they will be ready to fight again very soon and their power will have grown slightly stronger because of their anger. Cosmos you will need help in this. You can't do this by yourself. Please be cautious my Queen." Pluto's soul disappeared in a whisk of smoke. But a few words were left behind. "Jupiter will try to help you as best as she can."

Cosmos stood up and turned to Vageta. Vageta and she did not smile. The two did not get off on the right foot and they find out that they are blood related. Cosmos wanted to put it behind them as well as Vageta. They had soon recognized stuff from their heritage. Cosmos's family all have name the name of Serenity while the male's on Vageta's also had the same name.

"Vageta, I do not wish to fight with you. So if possible can we please start off fresh?" Vageta thought about it and then smirked. He popped over by her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What is family for?" Cosmos smiled and they all went to Earth to wait upon some sort of signs that Rini and Luna were near.


	19. Jupiter's Faithful Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I only own the plot and their attacks. So if you are going to sue you won't have any real reason to and won't make a penny.

Well here is chapter 19. Wow finally I got to the chapter I really wanted to write. Well I hope you like it and please review. Thanx for reading. : D

Chapter 19

Jupiter's Faithful Storm

The Z fighters and two scouts walk into Master Roshie's house and collapse in the living room. Cosmos and Uranus transform back into their human bodies and Amera puts her arm around Serenity.

"We're gonna have to go home to train." said Goku. "Not only that if Rini and Luna attack, our families will be safe in the Gravity Room. You to Master Roshie." Master Roshie walked over and sat down in recliner and went into a deep thought as well as Piccolo. Five minutes later Piccolo's eyes shot open.

"We have to get back home right away."

"Piccolo why?" asked Bulma who walked over to her husband who was standing by the door looking outside. Vageta answered the question for him.

"There looks to be a huge storm coming. One that earth has never experienced before." Everyone went to the windows except Piccolo and Master Roshie. To the east over the ocean they saw black storm clouds appearing over the earth. Serenity went to take action but the remembered what Pluto had told them.

"It's Jupiter. She's going to protect Earth for as long as she can. As long as this storm goes on Earth is protected and Rini and Luna are able to enter the atmosphere with out being killed by the storm. A warning should be going out through Earth to warn people to get underground where they will be safe. We have to get back to main land and find a cellar as well. I'm afraid even us will be unable to survive in one of Jupiter's Storms."

Everyone nodded and held onto each other. Vageta held onto his wife and same with Goku. With in seconds they all teleported back to Capsule Corp. Vageta and Bulma explained that since they didn't have a cellar that the next safest place was the Gravity Room. All of them entered the small training building meant for Vageta and his hard core exercising. Goku closed the door and just as he clicked the lock on the door a lightning bolt struck the ground a few feet away.

"Well, now we have to wait out this storm." said Amera, sitting down by the wall. Chichi, Bulma, and Serenity joined her.

"How long will this storm last do you know?" asked Tein.

"Knowing Jupiter, she'll try and protect us as well as she can. So it's hard to say how long this will last." answered Serenity. "This is Jupiter's Faithful Storm. She's a powerful thunder goddess. She'll do as much she can to help us and hold off Rini and Luna as long as she can."

"Seems like she's a pretty good friend, along with Pluto." said Krillin joining them on the ground.

"Yes, they are both really great friends. I believe Neptune and Mercury are helping in the storm. I think that's why it's so fierce. As long as everyone is underground in a very strong building they will survive this storm."

Outside a storm brewed stronger and the winds grew harsh. The giant bodies of water were filled with hurricanes and water spouts. The oceans moved up shores and destroyed lands and trees and everything that was movable. The storm rages on over the earth destroying hundreds and hundreds of crops and a few forests.

Outside Capsule Corp, rain pounded on the ground like giant balls of hail. Ice chunks fell from the sky from nearby ice glaciers that floated in from the ocean. In the distance the Z Fighters and scouts watched a building fall to the ground from the immense winds.

"Wow your friend Jupiter is one powerful thunder goddess." said Yamcha. Serenity and Amera nodded in agreement. The storm raged on for nearly four hours until it finally subsided.

"I guess she couldn't hold out for very long." said Yamcha.

"Jupiter never held a storm that long before." said Amera.

"I guess it's time we head outside. Luna and Rini will find us soon." Serenity looked at Amera and they both nodded at each other. Within minutes both had transformed in front of the others. "So is everyone ready?"


	20. Cosmos's Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Just the plot and their powers.

Chapter 20

Cosmos's Power

Everyone walked outside to where they saw everything destroyed; their homes, the malls, the fields of people who grew crops. The only real thing standing was the hospital. They all new that place was going to be filled up soon.

"Wow the storm really destroyed a lot." said Trunks. Vageta walked over to his once home and said something that jogged the Z Fighters memories.

"We can call upon the Eternal Dragon to restore Earth." They all nodded.

"Who's the Eternal Dragon?" asked Cosmos.

"The Eternal Dragon grants one wish to a person who summoned it."

"Oh, ok well yeah you can do that, but how come only one wish?"

"Because after the one wish is made the Eternal Dragon leaves and the Dragon balls are scattered across Earth and are hidden for a year before we can find them again."

"Oh alright then we better make sure that the wish stays that one. We don't want anything to come up and have the wish be changed."

"Right." Vageta and Cosmos ended their small conversation and turned back to the others. "So what do we do now?" Uranus looked up at the sky that was now sunny.

"We wait for Luna and Rini to arrive, and then we tell them to fight in the mountains with us away from the people here." said Uranus. Vageta told Chichi, Bulma, Yamcha and Tein to stay here with the other people.

"Oh come one why do we have to stay here?" whined Yamcha.

"Because you both are complete dorks." mumbled Bulma by Cosmos. Cosmos smiled and gave her a sideways glance.

"We want you to stay here to protect Bulma and Chichi if something happens here." said Goku. Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine, we'll stay here." said Tein.

"You incompetent fools. Do you really think you can hide from us?" said two voices behind them. Rini and Luna came walking up to them from the destroyed crop. "Did you really think that the storm would hold us off forever?"

"No, Rini we didn't, but if you want to fight me then you'll have to catch me." said Cosmos. She made her wings appear and she then flew off towards the mountains. Rini and Luna growled, but took off into the air after her. Vageta, Goku, Uranus, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Trunks followed them. After about five minutes off the chase Cosmos landed by the mountains miles away from any civilization.

"Give it up Cosmos; you'll never win against me. You didn't last time you won't this time."

"Ha I do believe it was you who ran away last time." Rini and Luna landed in front of Cosmos and slapped her.

"You stupid bitch. You won't win so get used to being dethroned." The others landed behind Cosmos. Cosmos didn't notice so she made Saturn's Glaive appear in her right hand.

"I do not wish to hurt you Rini. Luna. You are both my family."

"Shut it moon twit. If you care about me, you wouldn't be fighting me. If you cared for Mina, Raye or Artemis you wouldn't have killed them. You were always a sucker when it came to lying, but this time you won't win this battle."

"Rini, Luna please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then I'll make the first move. RISE MY SERVANTS AND DO MY BIDDING." Moon servants appeared before them, there was at least a thousand of them. "NOW ATTACK THE MOON QUEEN'S FRIENDS!" They all leaped at them and began to attack her friends. "Notice Cosmos how they won't die so easily." Luna and Rini smirked.

"COSMIC LIGHTNING SURGE!" hollered Uranus throwing lightning bolts at the servants. She took out about a hundred of them, but a few still survived the attack.

"DARKENING NIGHT!" yelled Vageta from her far left.

"SUN BLAST!" came Goku's voice from somewhere behind her. Cosmos looked on in shock as more servants sprang to life. Cosmos turned back to Rini and Luna.

"Damn it, don't hurt them, they did nothing to you." a cry came from her left and she looked as one of the servants drew a knife and stuck Uranus in her arm. Uranus fell gripping her arm. Cosmos whipped back around to her enemy. "Damn it let them go."

Rini and Luna just smirked and shrugged. "Let them go is just not on my agenda. I'm sorry, but taking you it is. DARK MOON FLARE!" A giant ball of fire flew towards Cosmos but she dodged it and it took out her own servants.

"I won't let you do this Rini." Cosmos started to swing her staff at Rini and Luna. They dodged the assault and countered with throwing in some punches and kicks. Cosmos wasn't quick enough to block them and she got a stomach full. She flew back a few feet. Rini and Luna walked over to Cosmos and smirked.

"You are so pathetic. You can't even fight let alone hold up the defensive. I guess I can kill you easy and quick."

"You will not defeat me. I don't care who the HELL YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Cosmos's body began to glow silver and she floated off the ground. "I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO." Cosmos closed her eyes and her body began to glow brighter. Cosmos's hair changed from silver to black, it was still long with red highlights. Her hair was no longer in its usual hair style but it was let lose and on top of her head was a crown holding red and black stones. Cosmos's fuku changed to a long black dress, I had a v shaped chest with a red stone on the point of the V and her wings turned red with sharp points. Her skin went tan and when she opened her eyes, Rini and Luna were looking into soulless whirls of pools. "THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU WILL NOT RULE OVER IT!" Cosmos's voice turned into a deep harsh voice. The servants disappeared and the others stopped fighting to watch what was happening. Cosmos was still changing even though her eyes were open and she had spoken. Her body went in to a more mature state. Her breasts became a little bigger and were a bit more round and her legs and arms built some more muscle. After those changes were made she stopped transforming. Rini and Luna stared at her in shock.

"My body has mixed with the power of Saturn making me ten times stronger." said Cosmos in her different voice. Rini and Luna shook of the shock and just smirked.

"Then if you're stronger then I guess you can save the one you love most." Luna and Rini held up her palm in the direction of Uranus and shot out dark energy. Cosmos watched in horror as the dark energy moved towards her lover.

"Uranus RUN!" yelled Cosmos. The energy ball made a collision with Uranus's body. Tears flung from Cosmos's eyes as she finally realized she could move again. Cosmos ran to Uranus's side and fell to the ground next to her. "Uranus no." Uranus smiled weakly at her friend and partner.

"I'm sorry, but I think other gods are able to kill each other. We're not as immortal as we thought."

"Uranus no. I love you, don't leave me." Tears slipped down Uranus's cheeks as Cosmos held onto her.

"Cosmos, please don't cry. I have one more favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Let us share one more tender moment." Cosmos smiled and lowered her head. They kissed and Cosmos pulled away after a few seconds. She looked down at her friend expecting her to say something, but she didn't. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Uranus's body shimmered away and Cosmos let out all of her tears screaming Uranus's name. After a while of crying Cosmos brought herself to reality and anger filled her body.

"Damn you bitch. You killed the one I loved and you will pay for it." Cosmos stood up and looked at Luna and Rini. Cosmos's seemed to swirl with deep anger as her black eyes seemed even blacker. Vageta and the others looked on in horror. They had never felt so much power come from anyone before. Much less a female. Rini and Luna didn't care how she felt she had her right where she wanted her.

"You were unable to save the one you loved. You let her die. You failed her."

"Shut the hell up woman. SHATTER GLASS SLICE!" yelled Gohan. Hundreds of glass pieces flew passed Cosmos and was aimed for the witch. Luna and Rini held up her hand and an invisible force blocked the attack.

"You will pay for that runt." Said Rini and Luna, but then she turned her attention back to Cosmos. "Are you ready to die?"


	21. Back Up

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or DBZ. I own only what I have told you so many times before.

Chapter 21

Back Up

Rini and Luna watched the new Cosmos with agitation. Cosmos looked absolutely pissed and looked ready to kill anything that moved.

"I can't believe you ever kill one of your friends. The both of you at that fact." Cosmos closed her eyes and thought of her next move. She didn't have any except fight fist to fist with them and try to tire her out. Cosmos leaped at her and threw her fist at Rini's and Luna's face, they blocked it but they had missed her other fist going for their stomach. Cosmos made the contact and the force of the blow threw the witch back a few yards away and her butt. They got up and ran fast toward Cosmos; when Rini and Luna were reachable to Cosmos they began to throw punches and kicks.

The last few kicks made contact with her stomach and both of her legs. Cosmos flew back onto the ground, skidding to a stop. The back of her dress tore a little exposing her lower back. Her skin was a dark red and sort of bleeding. Vageta and Piccolo went to help her, but Cosmos whipped around.

"Stay right there do not interfere." said Cosmos. She turned her attention back to Rini and Luna who had been taking the advantage of her distraction and was attacking her. Cosmos blocked the punches and a few of the kicks. She took some of the punches and the kicks but did not fall back this time. Then Rini and Luna extended their nail length and started to scratch at her. One of the claws hit her across the chest. Her dress tore and the jewel flew off. Her chest was now bearing a little more than necessary. (WinkWink. If you read the manga 'Battle Vixens' you'll know what I mean.)

Cosmos looked down at her exposure and smirked. "Very funny and to think there are guys here. Very good Luna, thinking that you're the cat creature here; I'd say it was your idea." Cosmos brushed off her dress and tried to think of a way to cover her.

"Very flattering." said a voice to everyone's right. They all jumped and looked in the direction. There stood the souls of three friendly faces. Uranus was on the left, Neptune on the right and in the middle was Mercury. Cosmos then realized Uranus was the one who spoke, because Neptune and Mercury were giggling.

'Guess she told them.' thought Cosmos.

"Need any back up?" asked Mercury. Cosmos smiled a sigh of relief. She didn't want the help of the guys because she didn't want to see them get hurt and they had figured that out.

"Even with their help they will do you no good." yelled Rini and Luna. Neptune and Mercury looked over at the witch and dropped their smiles.

"We would have thought better of you Rini, but I guess you are nothing but a spoiled little wench who is only after the head of your mother and the throne."

"Shut the hell up Mercury, what would you know about any of this?"

"Uranus." was the only name Mercury gave her. Rini and Luna scowled, she should have figured. Mercury, Neptune and Uranus closed their eyes and then soon their bodies became solid and they were no longer ghosts....well for the time being.

"We will destroy you and you will go to hell." said Uranus walking over to Cosmos with Neptune and Mercury. Uranus stood next to Cosmos on her left and Mercury was on her right while Neptune stood next to Uranus. "Your back up has come. Pluto has allowed us to stay in this form for a little while to help you." whispered Uranus. Cosmos smiled softly at her and took her hand. Cosmos turned back to Rini and Luna.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"


	22. Friend's 'Til the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z and you already know what I own.

Another person dies in this but I'm not telling who. You'll have to read the next chapter named 'Death to a Friend.' It probably won't come as a big shock except if you are REALLY in love with the character. Oh well read and find out.

I'm sorry but this is a small chapter because I couldn't figure out exactly what I wanted to say in it. Sorry.

Thanx for all the reviews I love them.

Chapter 22

Friends 'til the End

The guys watched as the girls fought fiercely with the double bodied witch. The witch was pretty fast they noted. She was blocking most of the scout's attacks, but still was taking a few hits herself. Sometimes the assaults would reverse and then the scouts would have to defend their selves.

"Wait, hold it. Cosmos and Uranus had told us that the other scouts had lost their powers how is it there are two other scouts here?" asked Goku. Piccolo looked curiously at them, but he couldn't figure it out.

"I'm sure they have a good reason to be hiding something."

"Vadel!" yelped Gohan. Everyone looked at him and he answered their thoughts. "I forgot she had left Master Roshie's before we came back and I don't know where she had gone. I have to go back and find her." Just as he was about to leave Krillin and Piccolo stopped him.

"We'll go with you." said Krillin. Piccolo agreed and soon the three vanished leaving Trunks, Vageta and Goku. The three turned back to the fight. As soon as they pulled their attentions back to the fight they had to dodge a fire ball that was thrown by Rini and Luna. Vageta and Goku landed on one side while Trunks on the other. They turned their heads to the battle again and saw that it was still raging on.

Mercury raised her hands in the air and then brought them down again with a whip. "TIDAL WAVE CRASH!" A giant wave of water appeared behind her and flew over her head and aimed itself at Rini and Luna. It contact with its target. When the attack blew over, Rini and Luna reappeared on the ground a few yards away gasping for air and totally soaked. Rini and Luna got up weakly and the four girls realized that they were weakening her. Neptune and Uranus smiled and then moved forward and went to do a double attack.

"HURRICANE ROAR!" "SPACE TIME PITCH!" Both the attacks hit Rini and Luna full force forcing her back aways. When the attacks dissipated they saw that Rini and Luna had block most of the attacks force with her arms in a form of an X over her face. "WHAT!"

"You want power than here it is. BLACK FUEDAL BALL FLARE!" A few giant balls of dark energy flew from her hands and were aimed straight for the four girls. They dodged the attacks. The attack went passed them and the girls cheered for the failing of Rini's and Luna's attack or so they thought. They slapped hands together and shout words that brought their spirits up.

"FRIENDS 'TIL THE END!" When they looked back at Rini and Luna and saw that she was smirking.

"You weren't my target." Rini and Luna laughed as the girls looked at each other in puzzlement. Who could have her attack been pointed at? Then shocked looks appeared on their faces and they turned around on their heels. They saw a body on the ground and they ran over to him. When they got there they saw who it was and they gasped falling to their knees over the body of the guy it had hit. No words came out of their mouth. The body was burned and the closed were completely gone. Tears formed in Cosmos's, Neptune's and Mercury's eyes. They felt really guilty. Uranus stood up and faced Rini and Luna with fire in her eyes.

"You'll pay. He will be the last person you kill."

Here is everyone's attack if you want to know.

Uranus- URANUS FLAME BURST; COSMIC LIGHTNING SURGE; SPACE TIME PITCH; WATER SPOUT IMMERSE

Cosmos- COSMIC METEOR STRIKE; RAINBOWHEARTS ASSUALT; DEATH DEMISE; WATER SHOWER

Rini/Luna- DARK MOON FLARE; BLACK FUEDAL BALL FLARE

Vageta- DARKENING NIGHT

Goku- SUN BLAST

Gohan- SHATTER GLASS SLICE; GOLDEN BEAM

Mercury- TIDAL WAVE CRASH

Neptune- HURRICANE ROAR

Well I hope you like my next chapter and I hope I make it longer for you.


	23. Death to a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. You do know what I own though.

I would like to sincerely apologize to those who have read this story all the way to this chapter. I haven't been able to update because of some technical difficulties with my internet and not only that I had to get ready for a VERY important dance. I really hope this chapter makes up for me not being able to update. And also on further note of my apologizing, I am shortening this story because I am completely running out of ideas to add to it. I am also starting another story about **Riddick **from **Pitch Black **and **The Chronicles of Riddick**. I hope I can finish it soon, but if you don't find one about him written by me then you will find an **Angel **episode written by me called **Deadly Blood**. Well I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 23

Death to a friend

Cosmos looked down at the body of her fallen friend. Cosmos felt as guilty as if she killed him by accident. Neptune and Mercury may not have known the guy but they new the pain of losing someone you loved dearly friend or partner. Cosmos looked at the faces of her two other friends.

'Two? Where are the others?' thought Cosmos. Vageta and Goku stood up as they recovered from the shock of the blast. Vageta looked at Trunk's charred body and then looked back to Rini and Luna. His eyes blazed with hatred that he never felt before. Rini and Luna backed away just a little from his stare. They did not like his glare he was giving them. They could feel the hatred blaze of his body like fire.

"You tried to take over the moon kingdom, you betray your queen and mother and now you've killed my soon. Do NOT think you will get away with this you BITCH!" Vageta's power level soared at an amazing level as he stood there and hollered. Everyone backed away as the colossal force of the wind flapped around him. Vageta's hair turned blonde and stood on its ends. He placed his hands out in front of him and he shot his attack.

A giant red ball began to form in the palms of his hands and flames burned around it. As soon as it was about six feet round in diameter he raised it above his head and it grew larger still, but they noticed it had stopped at about thirteen diameters. He hollered again and let the giant fire ball loose. It soared threw the air towards Rini and Luna. The flung their arms up just as the attack stuck them full force to the body. The giant ball drove their body into the ground, tearing up their clothes and ripping and slashing skin. The attack dissipated and their body was revealed. Cosmos, Uranus, Neptune and Mercury looked at the body that lay yards away. They walked slowly towards the body. Cosmos stopped to see if Vageta was alright. He was standing there breathing real hard, his body hunched over in an exhausted position and his arms slung in front of him. Goku walked quickly over to him and helped him sit on the ground.

"Go see if that lady is dead or not. If she's still alive, I'm going to need to get him out of here otherwise the moon will no longer exist." Cosmos nodded and returned to her friends to check on Rini and Luna. The body was cut and torn everywhere and blood stained the ripped clothing. More skin was showing than what was really necessary from what the actual clothes would have been showing. It was exposing little bits of her body that usually a girl of her age was not showing.

Rini and Luna's body moved a bit and then moaned in pain. After a minute of the moaning she began to laugh hysterically.

"Damn, she's gone crazy." said Mercury.

"Goku get Vageta and yourself out of here. This will be one battle you can't help with." said Uranus. Goku nodded and grabbed a hold of Vageta and they teleported off the moon to Earth. The scouts turned back to Rini and Luna. She was now partly standing up. She was hunched over holding onto her arm that had a really bad gash in it. She was still laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell do you find so funny?" asked Neptune. Luna and Rini gave another burst of laughter.

"No matter how hard you try you will never beat me. I'm the killer remember. I will win this war no matter what happens. All I need is the Stone of Nightmares and I will seal your death." She went to grab for the stone from her side pocket, but it wasn't there. "WHERE IS THE STONE?!"

"Eh-hem. You looking for this?" said Uranus holding up the Stone of Nightmares in her right hand. Rini and Luna glared at her. "I'm afraid to say this because I don't want you to go even crazier on us but I snitched this beautiful, but deadly stone from your pocket when we were in our hand to hand combat. It was rather easy when Neptune and Mercury were distracting you and if I do say so myself they did a fine job." Rini and Luna looked shocked or horror stricken at the least. She backed away a few feet and then stopped. Her body was becoming paralyzed by her injuries and she fell to the ground. Mercury knew exactly what was going on with her body.

"It seems that her body is finally taking its toll on her. The one body was having trouble stabilizing to immortal beings as one and with her injuries it upped the process of giving up and gave out on them. She can still put up a good fight even though she is down for awhile. We need to use the stone on her before that body splits in two." Uranus nodded and held the Stone of Nightmares out in front of her and it began to glow red like blood. A red light washed over Rini's and Luna's body and they screamed in pain as her hands flung to her head covering her ears. Her body all at once curled up into a ball on her side and she was screaming out in pain.

Cosmos, Uranus, Neptune and Mercury watching as Rini and Luna saw flash backs of their past flash before their eyes. Uranus fell to the ground from the immense power that the Stone was giving off and she dropped the Stone. It shattered on the ground and the dust left from the Stone blew away. Rini and Luna screamed in agony as the flashes of the past became worst.

"Mommy!" came young Rini's voice from the air.

"Serenity." spoke Luna's as well. "We're behind you." Uranus, Cosmos, Neptune and Mercury turned around and saw the two standing behind them. Rini was once again a young child and Luna her young self as well. "We are sorry for what we have done. We had no control over what we did. What we told you was a lie and we shall pay with our lives. We we're weak to have fallen to God of War's trick. Raye was in the whole scheme as well. Artemis and Mina were also just pawns to kill you. We tried to fight them off but we could not."

"Mommy will you forgive us?" Cosmos's eyes began to water fiercely and she fell to her bleeding knees. She held out her arms and Rini ran to her. Rini clung to her mother hard and cried.

"I do forgive you Rini. Both of you."

"Rini we must go now. We need to return to where we belong. You to Neptune. Mercury. Uranus..." Uranus looked up from staring at Cosmos and Rini. "The gods have granted you the wish of staying on earth with Serenity and protecting Earth from other evil." Uranus nodded in understanding. Rini gave her mother one last hug and walked back over to Luna and grabbed her hand. Neptune and Mercury hugged Uranus and Cosmos good-bye and joined Luna and Rini.

"Pray we meet again my Queen." said Mercury. In seconds they disappeared into a ball of light and flew up to the stars among the gods. Uranus and Cosmos turned to where the evil Rini and Luna once laid. Nothing was there only dust of the charred body.

"Self-combustion." said Cosmos. Uranus nodded and turned to Cosmos, transforming back to Amera. Cosmos turned back to Serenity and faced Amera.

"We finally defeated her...them I mean. The evil is gone and we can be together." said Amera. Serenity smiled and the two leaned in and kissed. They part after awhile and turned to face Earth that was now rising like the Sun to the Earth.

"Let's go home, Amera."


	24. A Place We can Finally call Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

Well here is the final chapter to this story. Originally it was going to have 28 or 29, but I was getting bored with this, but I had fun writing it for you guys. This is my second official story that I have finally finished for the web, my other one (that would go on the web) is a Sailor Moon/ X-Men crossover, but I still have to find it and type it up in order to put it on Fanfiction. Well anyways I hope you liked the story and enjoy this last chapter.

Chapter 24

A Place we can finally call Home

Amera and Serenity flashed back in front of the Z fighters and there family. The two goddesses looked at everyone; they all seemed happy except two people. Chichi was holding Bulma who was pouring her eyes out into her shoulder. Serenity looked around the area and soon found the one person she was looking for. Vageta sat down on the grass near his destroyed home. She walked over to them and found that he to was softly crying.

"Vageta?" she whispered his name. He whipped the tears from his cheeks in a fury attempt. Serenity stopped his hand and held onto it. "I have something for you. Something you will be happy to have. It's a gift that only one of my friends is able to give you. Vageta, I can bring Trunks back." Vageta looked at her through his pain stricken eyes and for once in the whole time she had known him, he smiled a true smile. He stood up and faced her. Serenity knew now was the best time as any to fulfill her words. She stepped back and everyone watched curiously.

Serenity closed her eyes and brought her wings back into existence. Her body began to shimmer as she brought her arms out, palms up. A purple glow came about her body and Saturn's staff appeared in her hands. The staff lay across both as if she was sacrificing it to the gods. Apparently she was. The staff floated two feet above her hands and disappeared. Serenity opened her eyes and put her arms at her side, but her body still outlined by a purple glow and her body still shimmered. Out of nowhere an apparition of Saturn appeared on Serenity's right.

Amera's jaw dropped and took a step closer to the two, but stopped merely out of shock. Vageta and Bulma walk over to Serenity and Saturn. Saturn smiled softly at them.

"This is Saturn or also known as Hotaru. She is the wisest of my sailor scouts. She has the power of Death and Rebirth, but I'm sure if you ask her politely she can bring back Trunks to the same age her died at." spoke Serenity in a serene voice. Bulma stepped closer to Saturn and Saturn could see in the frightened and weak woman's eyes that she was begging for her son back. Just as Bulma was about to speak, Saturn held up her hand to stop her.

"You do not have to ask. I do my bidding for my Queen and you are now her family, so I will also help you. I will bring you your son back. It will be an honor to help the people that saved my home." Saturn took a step back and brought her hands to her chest, palms facing each other. A small ball of purple energy formed in her hands and as she pulled her hands out further the ball grew larger and once her hands reach shoulder length away the purple energy floated away from her body and in between her and Vageta and Bulma. The energy began to grow and take human form. The purple energy disappeared leaving behind a renewed Trunks. He opened his eyes and looked around. Vageta and Bulma came up behind him and embraced him. The rest of the Z fighters and their family and friends joined in the rejoicing of the family.

Amera walked over to Serenity and Saturn.

"Hi Amera." spoke Saturn.

"Hi butterfly." responded Amera. Saturn's face turned from soft hearted to stern.

"I know I can't tell you this, but I think it's only fair since you saved the universe." Saturn took a pause in her breath and glanced over at the others and then back at the couple she was talking to. She lowered her voice and spoke again. "There is an evil coming in about another three hundred years. You will be needed to defeat it. Unfortunally the Z fighters will not be here to help you to destroy it, but until then Earth is safe." Saturn bowed and her spirit disappeared into thin air. Serenity turned to Amera and looked at her in the eyes.

"Guess we'll have another fight on our hands."

"Let's not think about that Serenity. Let's just celebrate what we've won and gained."

"Gained?" asked Serenity puzzled.

"We finally have a place we can call home again." Serenity smiled with Amera and the two looked back at the rejoicing family. She was right they did have a place they could finally call home.


End file.
